Welcome to My World
by Eryn Goddess of Chaos
Summary: What happens when an anime character ends up in my backyard? And what happens when his brother has apparently taken up residence at my friend's house? And how the hell am I going to get them home without anyone dying! Answer: Carefully. SasuOC later on
1. You're joking right?

Eryn Goddess of Chaos: Heyo, everybody. This is mah first fanfic that is not a oneshot. : 3 Yay me! So go easy on me. Flames will be used to burn Kakashi's books. I would like some constructive criticism though, please. Anywho...

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto. Wish I did, but I don't.

Now on with the fic!

**Edit:** I'm going to be doing a bit of revamping and such to this story because I've noticed quite a long time ago how crappy my grammar and such is. Then again, I did start it over a year and a half ago so my description has improved by ten fold. To the few fans that I have, you'll be happy to hear that once I'm done editing all my chapters, which hopefully won't take long, I'll be able to get back on track and start this story up again.

* * *

Summer. This is the time of the year where _normal_ teens would be sleeping, messing around, having water fights, beach trips, since I live so close to the beach, hanging out with friends and seeing movies like the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie or other popular box office hits. Unfortunately for me, I was stuck inside the house. Doing what you might ask? Oh, it's this fan_tabulous_ thing called **chores**. So no fun time for me. Sounds just great doesn't it?

I have been grounded for the rest of today because of me and my big smart mouth. Yeah, I argued with my parents, so, long story short, I've basically pissed them off. Yep. So, this is my punishment. Doesn't that just sound fun? That was sarcasm by the way.

Wiping my brow, I silently complained. I hate cleaning the computer room, it's a total pigsty! Often times I wonder how anyone can even get into the damned room, it's so dirty and full of discarded papers and trash. My parents never clean the house themselves so they make me or my brother do it. Well, actually, I make him do it, but that's because I have some dirt on him I could easily use for blackmail. Heehee. It's a shame I can't use it against him at the moment since it was my own fault for getting grounded. Plus my parents are out right now at some dinner party and if they just happened to come back early and saw me doing squat, I'd be pretty much screwed and get grounded for an even _longer_ amount of time. And that is _not_ on my agenda. Plus, I may be mean but I'm not unfair…not really anyway. Hehe...I feel that I should give him a break though. I've been slaving him around for quite a while so he should enjoy this break while it lasts 'cause I can tell ya it won't last long.

Wait, I didn't introduce myself did I? My name is Kathrine Carter, or Katie if you will. I have fairly long, layered, dark brown hair that currently reaches my shoulders, which is in a small pony tail at the moment for cleaning purposes, and gray green eyes that tend to change colors depending on the clothes I wear. For example, if I'm wearing a blue shirt, my eyes turn into a sort of aqua color, very similar to Riku's from Kingdom Hearts. If I wear something black, they turn into a storm gray. It's kinda weird but cool at the same time. It reminds me of a chameleon. Sorta. Right now I am currently wearing jean shorts and a pink happy bunny T-shirt that said, "This is me pretending to listen. Should be enough for you." I may hate pink but I think I can make an exception for this shirt 'cause I just plain love it. It describes me so well. Yeah, I don't listen, unless the topic is interesting. Otherwise I'll zone out. Unfortunately, the shirt getting to the point where it doesn't fit me anymore and more often than not ends up showing my stomach when I don't want it to. Which reminds me. I need new clothes.

There's also one more thing you must know about me. I absolutely _adore_ anime and manga and so does Jamie, though not as much as I do. The only reason he started watching it was because me. Due to my obsession, I tend to buy a lot of manga and anime DVDs so that's what he watches when he's bored. He's about 2 years younger than me and since I'm 15, he's about 13. Such a cute little runt, isn't he? Unlike me, he has stark blue eyes that make him look somewhat intimidating, but he's really not. At least, not to me anyway.

My favorite anime is probably _Naruto _and among others, but the main one is _Naruto_, while Jamie's is a tie between both _Naruto_ and _Full Metal Alchemist_ which is absolutely the most awesome anime ever! Ed is so cute! Ahem…Ignore my inner fangirl. Anywho, my parents hate it, being they don't like cartoons or anything associated with it, but they don't mind us watching it. As long as they don't have to. If it's on when they want to watch TV, they change the channel. Though my mom likes to make fun of it sometimes while I'm watching a pretty intense scene. I can tell ya, I do not appreciate it at all and I usually end up yelling at my mom for it to leave me alone, which she doesn't. Instead she laughs at me. Oh well. Can't do anything about it right?

Now, where was I? Oh yeah, cleaning the computer room. Arching my back forward, I plucked the scattered papers littering all over the carpeted floor and threw them into a large, brown, hunched over paper bag in the door way, my little trash bag. Well, maybe not little, but it has its uses. At least until it gets so full it falls over. Releasing a heavy sigh, I straightened and placed both hands on my back and bent backward, hearing a satisfying pop as I cracked my back. Damn, it was getting sore. Hunching over for hours on end trying to clean up was definitely not fun. About to get back to work, I heard my brother call my name from the other room.

"Hey, sis!" Jamie called from the living room.

"Yeah?" I yelled back, a little puzzled. What could he want me for? Usually he only calls my name if I want to watch anime or to get him something to drink. I usually yell at him to get off his lazy ass to get it himself. When he complains, I have to remind him that I know of the porn magazines he hides under his bed. At least I know how to shut him up within two seconds flat. It's actually pretty amusing. But I do wonder where he got them, because it couldn't have been from our father. Though he does have a perverted group of friends, so it wouldn't be surprising if that's where they're from.

"Naruto's on! You wanna watch it?" his voice floated down the hallway.

"Well, gee, Jamie. It's only my favorite anime. Why wouldn't I want to watch it? " 'Sheesh, you'd think he'd know me enough by now. Of all the silly questions to ask,' I thought and shook my head at his idiocy.

Relieved to have a break, I trotted down the hallway and into the living room and plopped myself onto the green, leather couch. Sighing in content, resting my head on the back of one of the cushions, I was thankful for how cool it felt since, being the summer, the nights tended to get a little warm and humid and anything cool felt nice. Plus I've been sweating all day from doing chores all around the house which would include doing dishes, vacuuming, cleaning the bathroom, cleaning my room, dusting, the usual stuff. It's not back breaking work, however it is exhausting. But because we don't have air conditioning, the house naturally becomes a sauna. And when you've been doing house work in hot weather, sitting on a cold couch feels pretty damn good. The only terrible thing is that sticky feeling you get when sitting on a _leather_ couch. Makes it hard to get back up, but boy is it comfortable.

I vaguely heard the opening song of the anime when I noticed a strange, light green glow from the corner of my eye, and it seemed to be coming from my backyard, directly behind me. I turned my head to get a good look, but the light vanished as soon as it appeared. Pondering to myself, I slipped off the couch curiously, then stared at my little brother, whose eyes were glued to the TV screen. I sighed and ignored the oblivious boy. Stepping lightly over to the door, I cupped my hands around my eyes to block out the light coming from inside the house and peered through the glass, trying in vain to see into the darkness. Obviously, since I didn't have night vision, my normal eyesight wasn't going to work. Pressing my face tightly to the glass, I took notice of the silhouette of a small figure, possibly my age or older, lying on the cement, unmoving. When the glass began to fog from my breathing, I pulled my head away and turned to see the back of Jamie's head.

Walking back to the couch, deep in thought, I looked at my brother who continued watching the current episode of Naruto. "Hey, Jamie. I think there's someone outside..." I waited for a reply and what do I get? Absolutely nothing. My eye twitched. "Jamieeee…" I said in a singing voice. "JAMES PATRICK CARTER, ANSWER ME!!" He seemed intent on ignoring me because his eyes remained fixated on the screen and its gaze never faltered. It didn't even seem like he was blinking…Moron. If there was one thing my brother was good for, it was for not listening. Well, there's only one way to solve this problem. I brought my fist down upon his head, rather hard in fact. _That_ got me a reaction. One that I anticipated, but wanted nonetheless.

"Oww! Hey! That was uncalled for!" He yelped, rubbing the newly formed bump on the top of his head. Tears of pain formed in the corner of his eyes and he turned his head, his ice blue eyes narrowed into a vicious glare that would have intimidated anyone but his own family. "Did you _have_ to do that?"

"Yes. I did, ya little brat. You weren't paying attention to me. Jesus. You sure you're not deaf? 'Cause I screamed your name at least three times and I didn't get a single response out of you. An atomic bomb could go off and you'd still stare at TV as long as it didn't screw up the reception," I said dryly. "Now get your butt up. There's a body in the backyard." At the thought of there being a body, Jamie immediately got to his feet with an excited air.

"A body? Really?" he asked eagerly. I don't see the reason why. It was a _body_. Hell, it could be a _dead_ person. And he's_ excited_? I'll never understand him. Ever. That goes for the rest of humanity. Mostly boys though.

"Yes," I sighed. "Now c'mon."

"Cooool," he said and ran over to the sliding door. We heard a loud screech as the door opened, wincing slightly at the noise, and were met by cool, humid air of a summer night near the ocean. Thank god it was only hot in the afternoon. It cooled down a little when it became darker, but it took a while for the house itself to cool down.

The body I'd seen earlier lay sprawled out, face down in the cement. It was hard to tell what gender the human was, but it seemed to be male, due to lack of obvious…feminine…qualities. As I bent down to get a closer look, I furrowed my brows in frustration. It was too dark to see him clearly.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, I attempted to shake him awake. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked in concern. Of course, I didn't receive a response. He was unconscious. Just in case, I placed two fingers on his neck to check his pulse to make sure he wasn't dead. I felt the throbbing in his neck rather strongly so I assumed he wasn't hurt, just out cold. I figured he wasn't dead because the body was still warm, but you never can tell.

"Katie, I think he's unconscious. You won't get a response from him when he's like that. Let's bring him inside," he suggested then folded his arms loosely around his chest in thought. "I wonder who he is though. He might be one of those drunk college dudes from UCSB since we live so close to it. The only problem there is how he ended up in our backyard…" Jaime trailed off.

"I don't know, but I do know Leo won't be happy about having some stranger in our backyard. You know how territorial he is." Grabbing him by the under arms, I tried to haul him over to the door where the light pooled only a few yards in front of me. I grunted with the effort. He was definitely heavy. I may not be strong, but he shouldn't be _this_ heavy, unless he was some sort of muscle man. Muscle does way more than fat, but I saw no muscle on him, _nor_ fat. The boy was mighty skinny so it was curious to me why he could be so heavy, but looking closer at his arms, I could see he definitely had muscle build of someone who worked out quite a bit.

Before I become distracted, I just want to explain that Leo is our Savannah cat, and these type of cats get to be about as big as a medium sized dog, courtesy of their long limbs. They weigh a lot, too, and I should know considering he's tackled me as soon as I walked through the door a few times and began licking my face with a tongue about as rough as sand paper. Leo has a sleek, golden coat speckled with dark brown spots and a striped face and head, like an ocelot or a cheetah. He's a gorgeous cat, and he knows it, too, often prowling around with his head held high as if he were made of royalty. They make very good body guards with their speed, weight, and claws. It'd almost seem as if a _real_ Savannah cat was attacking you, like some sort of lion. But boy, are they expensive. It cost my parents at least an arm and two legs to get this wonderful cat. Shaking my head, I brought myself back to the present and turned to gaze at Jamie.

"Hey, runt, ya mind helping me out here? This guy may not look like much, but he weighs a ton…" I guess it was sort of stupid of me to notice it just _now_ but it was really dark outside! Had Jamie not decided to ask me if I wanted to watch Naruto, I might've been stuck doing chores all night long, which is something I didn't fancy doing when I could have been doing something else a bit more entertaining. And fun. Can't forget fun. I think I'd rather sleep the rest of the night than actually finish what my parents ordered me to do…

Jamie watched me struggling with the boy's ridiculously heavy body and crossed his arms over his chest, grinning at me impishly. "Why do I need to help you? You seem to be doing fine on your own." Fine? _Fine_? The hell I'm doing fine. You little brat.

"When I get my hands on you, there's gonna be _hell_ to pay," I snarled at him, baring my teeth like a dog set to attack. He gulped, and took a few steps away from where I was standing and wisely decided to stay as far away as possible to avoid any unnecessary injuries. I released a heavy sigh and continued dragging the unconscious body over to the yellow light that pooled in front of the glass door. "Almost there," I grunted as I took another step backward on the wet, dewy grass, making it slightly harder for me to carry the body because I had to avoid slipping, seeing as the last time I tried to do anything on wet grass, I ended up going to the hospital with a broken arm. True fact. A week before summer started, I was running on wet grass, slipped, and landed on my arm wrong. Freaking thing swelled up like a balloon. Screwed me over, too, since it ruined my entire summer.

As we got closer to the door, I noticed that I was right about him being a boy, but who was he? He didn't look familiar, and now that I could get a slightly better look, he didn't look like a college dude either. Far from it. He looked _my _age! Probably just a few inches taller than I am, seeing as I am only 15.

When we reached the house, the light illuminated the boy's narrow, pale face. His raven black hair covered half of his complexion, but I was able to recognize the unconscious figure almost immediately. It was a bit hard not to when you've seen the boy so many different times on TV. My mouth could have dropped to the floor if it were possible because the sight I saw before me had me frozen to the ground. I felt my heart beat rapidly inside my ribcage. Blinking a few times to make sure I was seeing straight, I realized I wasn't dreaming. No dream could be _this_ weird.

"Oh my god…" I whispered, gaping. "But that's impossible! There's just…no way…"

Jamie leaned in to get a closer look while saying, "What? Do you recognize him?" When he looked closer, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he asked slowly, "Is that…who I think it is? It's not possible, right? This can't happen, right? It completely defies the laws of physics! There's no way…"

I shook my head at him, awed at what I was seeing. "Apparently it is, Jamie. Because that's Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. Explanations

Eryn Goddess of Chaos: Heyo everybody! Guess, what, I'm out of school now!!! Yay!! I'll be able to update fairly often, but from June 30th to July 9th, there will not be any updates due to me taking a well deserved vacation to Hawaii. n.n I'm so happy. Anywho, I thought I'd update today to celebrate my not being freshman anymore. And to celebrate my first day out of school! Whoo!! Okie on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto. Never have, never will. –Sniff.- How sad.

* * *

Shaking my head in shock, I turned to Jamie who looked equally as surprised, until an ecstatic grin made its way to his face. "This is awesome! I thought this only happened in fanfiction or something," he said. Chortling, I said, "Who knows? Maybe anime really does exist. It'd be pretty weird though." Yes, I know. You're probably wondering. Why don't I seem so happy? Truth be told, I _am _happy. I mean, an anime character appearing in your backyard? That is a miracle all on its own. Sure, I hated Sasuke because he betrayed his own village to train under some Michael Jackson/Lord Voldemort wannabe to kill his own brother! What kind of idiot does _that_? Obviously his kind. A smirk tugged at the corners of my lips at the thought. But still. Realizing that anime characters do exist brings on a lot of new possibilities.

Once Jamie got the door open, I hauled Sasuke's heavy ass to the side of the couch and stopped for a minute to catch my breath. For someone so skinny, I honestly wondered where all that weight came from. It couldn't have just been muscle. But now that he was under the light, I was right in noticing that his arms were thicker than the average boy, who didn't work out so much at least. Though he trained constantly, he seemed to be as white as ever, reminding me of a vampire almost. His black tresses contrasted greatly to the seemingly peaceful, pale face. Looking at him now, he almost seemed happy, as if in the land of dreams, he could escape his dark and terrible past.

After much groaning and complaining, I finally convinced Jamie to help me out and we both lifted him up, grunting as we did so, and placed him gently on the couch with his head propped up on a pillow so he'd be somewhat comfortable when he awoke. It was during that train of thought that all blood drained my complexion. What would we do when he was awake? It would be impossible to explain to him that he was from another world; he wouldn't believe us anyway without proof. The TV blared at me with an episode of Naruto, one of the beginning episodes when they were in the Land of Waves. Quickly grabbing the remote, I heard a satisfying click as the screen went black. Didn't want to freak Sasuke out if he saw himself and his teammates fighting Zabuza alongside Kakashi. Boy, that would be difficult to explain.

"Oi, Jamie! Can you get a glass of water, please? Sasuke might be thirsty when he wakes up," I called to him.

An impish grin made its way to his features as he nodded. "Sure, as long as you don't make out with him while I'm in the kitchen." He snickered to himself.

Eye twitching, my eyes narrowed and I grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be my shoe, and threw it at my little brother. It miraculously sailed right into the side of his head, effectively knocking him off his feet and causing him to teeter into the wall. "Who's laughing now, runt?" I mocked him. To be honest, I really didn't expect myself to hit him, in the head no less! I had very poor aim. It usually took a miracle to even hit the object I was aiming for and my brother would congratulate me whenever I did, unless it was himself of course.

A soft groan alerted me to turn to look at the couch when I saw Sasuke's obsidian eyes flicker open. He blinked a few times before sitting up slowly and gently placing his head in one of his hands as if he had a headache. I could feel the confusion rolling off of him in waves and when he finally noticed me, there would be a lot of questions to be answered. Of that I was certain.

Finally getting his bearings, he stiffened when a black eye rolled in my direction and immediately hardened when I came into view. Lifting his head up to get a better look at me, he demanded harshly, "Who the hell are you? And where am I?"

I tisked him almost teasingly. "Temper, temper. Is that any way to treat someone who's given you such great hospitality?" With a slight grin, I got to my feet and folded my arms across my chest.

"Answer my question, girl. Where am I?" 'Rude much?' I mentally stated dryly. 'Whatever happened to the common courtesy of being nice to those who treat you nicely in return? It seems as if it doesn't apply to the world of shinobi.'

"You're in California. And lighten up a bit, sheesh. You'd think I brought you here to mutilate you or something." He raised an eyebrow at that particular comment, before the realization of where he was hit him in the side of the head like a 747.

"Wait, California? Where is that exactly? What country?"

I opened my mouth to answer when Jamie came trotting into the room with a large glass of ice cold water. Handing it to the older boy, he said, "Here, you must be thirsty."

"Geeze, Jamie, what took you so long?" I asked almost snappishly. "Grandma could've probably gotten it faster than you."

"But she's dead," he pointed out.

"Exactly."

"Then how is she faster than me if she's dead?" he asked with a perplexed expression.

I sighed in exasperation. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything at all."

Sasuke took the water out of courtesy, but stared into the glass as if it were the most vile thing that ever existed. Giving me an almost expectant look, I rolled my eyes. "Oh for the love of all things holy. It's not poisoned. Just drink it. It won't kill you," I said dully.

"And you expect me to believe you?" he asked skeptically.

"No, but if you'd like, I can prove it to you. Here, give me the water." Plucking the glass from his hands, I poured some of the water into my mouth and drank it, then shoved it back into Sasuke's hands. "There. Now I don't think I'd poison myself if I were going to poison you. Satisfied?" Overly cautious prick needs to learn that not everyone is your enemy.

He still looked suspicious, but he drank the water nonetheless and continued drinking it until it was completely gone, as if realizing how utterly thirsty he was. "Thanks for the drink," he muttered, setting the glass down on the table in front of him. I grinned in satisfaction and patted his head.

"Good boy," I said as if he were a dog. That earned a cold glare from the raven haired boy.

"Don't. Touch me," he snapped icily. I snickered.

"Fine, Popsicle." He muttered something under his breath. Eyes narrowed, I said with a deathly calm, "What was that?" A soft 'eep' sounded when he looked at me in alarm.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Better not be," I warned. While this whole scenario was unfolding, Jamie leaned against the wall with a bored, but amused expression on his face. "Oh! That's right. You haven't met my brother yet." Walking over to Jamie, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to Sasuke, ignoring his protests against it and bringing him over to the couch. "This is my annoying, useless little brother Jamie. Say hi, Jamie!"

Ice blue eyes glared into my soft, innocent looking green ones. "Hi," he muttered under his breath then shot mutinous looks in my direction. "And I'm not annoying. Or useless for that matter."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He brightened then face faulted at my next comment, "You only have your uses when I make you do something for me." Silently, he mouthed 'Why do I have such a bratty sister?'

He was lucky I didn't notice that or I would have given him a swift kick in the ass. "Now that we've introduced ourselves, I think it's only polite you do the same, don't you think?" I said to Sasuke. Seeing as I've watched the anime god knows how many times, I do know his name already. However, it wouldn't exactly be tactical of me if I told him I knew his name as he's so suspicious of me already. Don't need a psycho Sasuke on my case here. Besides, we didn't need to tell him about his being in another world yet. Following logic, I figured that the more we introduced to him over a gradual amount of time, the less of a blow it will be to him when he finds out that he's no longer in a world full of ninjas.

Still a bit wary, he said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Now, introductions out of the way, where am I exactly? You said a place called…Calyforina," he attempted to say the name, thinking to himself of how it was such an odd name for a village. Biting back a snicker, I grinned at him in amusement. Jamie started coughing which sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"It's California, Sasuke. It's in a country called the United States."

"Never heard of it," he said puzzled, which was odd for him. The raven haired boy had thought he knew of all the countries in his world and United States certainly wasn't one of them. 'Where the hell am I?' he thought to himself.

Jamie and I shared helpless looks. "Um, Sasuke, Jamie and I will be right back, ok?" Grabbing Jamie's hand, I pulled him into the kitchen where I promptly released him and leaned against the counter with a confused look.

"What do we tell him? We can't explain that he's not in his world anymore, it would freak him out! Not to mention he'd probably go ninja on our asses," I muttered.

Jamie shrugged, looking just as perplexed as I felt. "We can't do anything about that. We might as well tell him. Who knows? He might not take it as badly as you think."

"I certainly hope not. I plan on living until at least my thirties if I can help it. But if you're so sure…" Flashing an uncertain look in his direction, I walked back out of the kitchen and into the living room where Sasuke sat on the couch, waiting patiently with his arms folded across his chest.

Again, I looked at Jamie uncertainly. He gave me a look of encouragement and a silent signal to go on. Sighing, I looked back at the teen who had his eyebrows raised. "Ok, well…I didn't want to tell you this exactly, but I guess I have no choice. At least it will explain a few things," I laughed nervously.

Obsidian eyes hardening, he snarled, "So you are a spy, aren't you?" Slipping his hand to his pouch, he slowly began taking out a very sharp, very dangerous kunai.

Waving my hands in protest, I cried, "No no no! Not that at all! What I mean is…I…Oh to hell with it all. You're in another world, ok?!"


	3. Overwhelming Information

Eryn Goddess of Chaos: Yo, everyone! Sorry for not updating earlier! Things have sort of been hectic right now since we're all getting ready for Hawaii and everything. I've been going shopping every weekend, I've been having to clean, which I really hate doing(Plus my hamster died –Sniff.-)…Anyway, I'm hoping this will be nice and long to hold you guys over until my vacation is over. If it's not, I'll make the next chapter longer.

To answer a few questions, the Sasuke in my story is from before the Chuunin exams ever started, but after Zabuza and Haku when he gets the Sharingan. And no, Cry, they don't know of the U.S. -.-; -Mumble- and it didn't take me a month to update…Anyway, hopefully that clears things up a little bit. The reason behind Sasuke being from the very beginning of the anime is that I'm not so far in it either n.n; Though, I do know enough of what's been happening.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Now, read and enjoy everyone!

My exclamation really threw him off guard. Eyebrows raised to about his hairline, he asked slowly, "You're not serious," then added uncertainly, "are you?"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm about as serious as a heart attack."

"…." His face said it all. He clearly didn't believe me. Hell, I knew he was dying to question my sanity. I _am_ insane, but not that insane… Ok, that's a blatant lie.

"I'm sensing you don't believe me," I said dryly.

Sasuke smirked. "No, but do I believe you belong in a nuthouse, then yes, I do." Were I an anime character, I could've sweatdropped at his statement. Jamie grinned maniacally.

"Eh, you'll get used to it, Sasuke. Katie's never exactly been the most normal person in the family. Though, I'd have to say my uncle's even worse. I mean, dancing in high heels and a dress? You'd have to be crazy to do that." I laughed loudly. It was true! My uncle _did_ dress up like a girl! I wasn't alive then when it happened, but I've heard stories of how crazy my uncle used to be, that is, until he got married. Then he mellowed down, unfortunately. "However, Katie _is_ very obsessive when it comes to certain things, like a certain boy we all know you just_ love_," he snickered. Growling, I grabbed my other shoe and threw it at his head. Though, unlike the first shoe, it sailed past his head and hit the wall beside him. The younger boy smiled innocently.

Cursing my inability to throw, I cried inwardly, wishing I was at least able throw somewhat decently. "Has anyone ever told you your aim sucks?" Sasuke smirked. "With that kind of throw, you'd never make it as a ninja."

"Thanks, Sasuke, I realized that," I deadpanned. "And yes. Many times in fact. I couldn't throw if my life depended on it. Usually it takes some kind of miracle to even hit the target I was aiming for." With a heavy sigh, I crossed my arms and pouted, hating the gods above who were clearly mocking me.

"Which is usually me," Jamie shot a glare in my direction. In response, I stuck out my tongue at him. "Put that back in your mouth where it belongs or I'll cut it off," he threatened.

"Aw, you wouldn't do that to your dear older sister, now would you Jamie?"

"Damn straight I would," he muttered.

Looking a bit hurt, I said, "But…I thought you loved me!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I love you when you're sleeping."

"Jerk."

"Thanks, I try," he said sarcastically. Sidling up next to Sasuke, I whispered to him behind my hand.

"His name's James, but he looks like a Dick to me," I snickered. "Ooo I rhymed!" With a happy twirl, I giggled and gave them both a goofy grin.

They both stared at me as if I grew a tail and devil horns. "What?" cried me indignantly. Teehee. Ahem. Both boys just shook their head and ignored me for a minute whilst talking among themselves. My left eye twitched.

"Like I said, you get used to her weirdness after a while. But be warned, it may rub off on you," Jamie said with all seriousness. Sasuke nodded gravely and most likely got it into his head to avoid me as best he can, until he got back to his own time and place.

This time around, I didn't bother throwing anything at them, as I was out of things to throw anyway unless I used the TV remote. I flat out hit them both on the head and listened smugly to their yelps of pain.

"Ow!" they cried in unison, rubbing the newly formed bumps on both their heads. "That huuurt," Jamie whined.

"Oh, did it? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you so hard," I said sweetly, then lost that charade and glared at them both. "Maybe next time you'll know not to make fun of me. Now, moving right along." Turning to Sasuke who glared at me while rubbing his head indignantly, I asked him, "So, want a tour of the house? You've been standing there for the past hour, so c'mon!"

Grabbing his large, yet unusually smooth hand, I pulled him away from the couch and began walking backwards. However, while doing so, I ended up tripping over the shoe I had thrown at Jamie earlier and brought Sasuke down on top of me. "Ack!" we both cried in surprise and a loud crash sounded as my head smacked the side of the table sitting in front of the couch, sending me temporarily out of commission.

The raven haired ninja rolled off of and rubbed his head, then took a curious glance in my direction, taking notice of my unconscious form. He slapped my cheek lightly in order to wake me up and said, "Hey, girl, get up. Oi, can you hear me?" Seeing as smacking the sides of my cheeks weren't helping, he decided to take me by the shoulder and proceed to shake me instead.

Emerald eyes fluttering open for a moment, I groaned softly and sat up, rubbing my head. Unfortunately, I sat up too fast, causing a dizzying sensation to occur. The room seemed to spin all around me and…was that a double Sasuke? "Why are there two of you?" I muttered, feeling sick. Slight concern reflected in his coal black eyes.

"You ok?" he asked. Jamie had pushed himself away from the wall and knelt by my side until I awoke.

"Ya know our parents will kill me if they find out you got a concussion. Be more careful next time," my little brother said gruffly, trying to hide how worried he was. Aw…That's cute.

Grinning, I turned towards the younger boy and teased, "Didn't know you were so concerned about my welfare. That's so sweet."

He glared half-heartedly. "Tch. Don't get used to it." Giving me a once over, he added, "You seem to be ok."

"Yeah, despite the fact that I now have a splitting head-ache thanks to me own clumsiness, I'm just fantastic!" I said sarcastically. "And Sasuke, my name is Katie, not 'girl.' Remember that." Aforementioned boy simply rolled his eyes and got to his feet, offering me a hand. "Thank you," I grabbed it and hauled myself to my feet.

Woah. I think I stood up too fast because I suddenly felt very dizzy. Placing a steadying hand on the table, I held my head for a moment and tightly shut my eyes before reopening them. Sasuke stood there patiently, waiting for me to recover. When I was finally over my dizzy spell, I inhaled through my nose deeply before exhaling out of my mouth and gave Sasuke a tour of the house.

Leaving the living room, I showed him the white washed kitchen. Unfortunately, because I didn't expect a house guest, the sink was dirty with dishes and strung in the corners of the walls were cobwebs, some occupied and some unoccupied. I wisely kept away from those that had unwanted visitors because of my arachnophobia. See, I have a thing about spiders. They're completely fine with me as long as they're at least over three feet away from me. If they're not, well then they should expect a good swat with a broom or a magazine because I refused to tolerate spiders in a close proximity of myself. Unlike my friend, I wasn't as afraid of spiders, but they did scare me occasionally when they popped out of nowhere.

Explaining where the cutlery was should he ever need a use for this knowledge, I pointed out to each different cabinet where the glasses and plates and such were and tried my best to ignore the dirty dishes sitting in the sink beside me.

We all walked out of the kitchen and made our way down the hallway, decorated with pictures of my family and a few of myself, though I was a baby. Sasuke looked in interest at some of the pictures and asked a few questions about a few of the pictures. Unfortunately, some of the people residing in a few of them, I didn't know. I sensed that he thought it was a bit stupid of me not to know, but I wasn't close with my family. My parents, my siblings, my aunts and uncles, a few cousins, and my grandparents were the only people I knew and even then I wasn't close with them all. Not even my own sisters and brother. I was closer with my mom's family than anything and I really only knew my grandparents on that side. Everyone lived in all different parts of the world so it was a bit difficult for me to even really be close with them.

"So your family is scattered? What happened?" he asked, surprised.

"It's not uncommon for families to be scattered," I explained. "Their children just didn't want to live so close to their parents all the time. They wanted space. Some time to themselves so they can live their own lives without their parents living it for them."

"Kind of selfish if you ask me," Sasuke said skeptically.

"You can think that, but living with parents can grate on your nerves. I know they care and everything, but there are times when you just need your space."

"Katie," he said suddenly. I looked up in surprise. His expression was dark and filled with mixed emotions; sadness, pain, anger, and wistfulness… "You don't realize how lucky you are." It clicked. He was thinking of his own parents, massacred by his brother. I wanted to comfort him. I knew the real reason behind the whole thing and I wished I could fix the relationship he had between Itachi. The Uchiha family was screwed up enough, why add to it?

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, I smiled sadly. "I know how lucky I am, but I also realize how unfortunate others are." I paused. "I just wish I could help them, but there's nothing I can do. The world is cruel. We just have to learn to deal with it." It was a bitter note to end on, but it was true all the same. Sasuke looked up in surprise, then his eyes hardened, brushing my hand off a little violently.

"You know nothing of cruelty. Don't act as if you do," he snarled.

My own eyes narrowing, I gave him a hard stare. "I know enough about cruelty, Sasuke Uchiha. I may have never experienced it in my entire life, nor do I wish to, but I know enough about it. Hell, there's cruelty all around us in this world. I know that it's cruel for someone to lose their parents. And it's even crueler for the parents to lose their only child in a war that's been deemed as a lost cause. And it's even crueler than that for the parents to find out that their only child has not only been killed, but _tortured_ to death in a war that has been deemed as a lost cause. There's rape and murder and abuse without reason and that goes on everyday. People are convicted of crimes they don't commit and are killed for it and you say to me that I know nothing of cruelty, Sasuke? I know a lot more about it than you think," I said harshly.

He shrugged, though looking a bit shocked at what I listed off to him. "Things like that happen all the time in my world. It's common among shinobi."

"Well stop acting like the world revolves around you just because your parents are dead," I snapped at him. He growled and moved swiftly behind me. I didn't even see him move! Something cold and metallic was shoved against my neck fiercely, allowing a trickle of blood to ooze down into my shirt. Refusing to be afraid, I lifted up my chin so his kunai wouldn't cut into my neck so deeply and remained calm.

"How do you know about my parents?" he demanded. Closing my eyes and trying hard not to think of the consequences, I stomped on his foot with all my might and heard a satisfying cry of pain as he released me. Wriggling easily from his grip, I turned to face him with a cold glare, though feeling a bit guilty because I slipped and let my mouth run off. Stupid Katie! I quickly came up with a believable excuse.

"It's not hard to figure out, Sasuke. Why else would you say some of the things you did? You shouldn't be so quick to judge people just because you think they know something they shouldn't. Sometimes people are just very perceptive." Or sometimes people just know an unusual amount of information that they shouldn't! Obviously, I didn't say this out loud. That would undoubtedly get me killed.

Still rubbing his foot, he sent me an indignant glare while I just rolled my eyes. "Oh come on! I didn't step on your foot that hard! Baby," I muttered. Jamie, where had he gone?, appeared beside and me said to me a bit dryly.

"Uh, sis? Sometimes I wonder if you don't know your own strength because contrary to what you believe, it does hurt."

I laughed a bit sheepishly then coughed, muttered an apology, and said, "Ok. Moving on. This," I pointed to the room beside me, "is the computer room. I'll explain what a computer is later," I added as I noticed Sasuke's confused expression. (A/N: I'm not certain on some of their technology and stuff, so let's just all pretend he doesn't know what a computer is.)

He nodded as we continued on our little tour. Pointing to the right, I said, "And this is the bathroom, obviously. But it's good to know where it is anyway, despite it being a somewhat small house. And further up and to your right is my room." Opening the door, as I had a habit of keeping it closed, I revealed to Sasuke my somewhat messy room.

He raised a brow questioningly. "Your room is pink?"

Should've known that was coming. With a heavy sigh, I pursed my lips in agitation and muttered defensively, "I was in sixth grade when I was given the option to paint my room and I wanted pink so shove it." Still retaining his perplexed expression, I said, "I'll explain what I mean by sixth grade later." Nodding, I pointed to the room dead ahead and replied, "Ok, this is my sister's old room. Well, now it's just the guest room, but it still has some of her old stuff lying around. I'll show you who she is. There's a poster of her in a cheerleader outfit hanging on the wall. And this," I pointed to the right, "is my parents' room. They also have a bathroom in there, but it's highly advisable not to go in there without permission. Privacy thing."

Sasuke was a bit surprised at himself for not noticing it before, but he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How exactly did you realize that I was from a different world, anyhow?"

Well that one was easy. "Well, judging by your clothes and the outdated weapons, not to mention you said something about ninjas, it's not too difficult to perceive. After all, ninja have pretty much become…what's the word. Nonexistent? In any case, they no longer live in this world anymore."

Charcoal colored eyes widening, he muttered, "Impossible."

"It's definitely possible, Sasuke. Look around you. Think of what you've just seen. Do you recognize the technology? The countries?" He remained mute and shoved his hands into his pockets. Smirking in satisfaction, I replied, "Thought not."

"Ironically enough, she has posters of ninja in her room," Jamie added teasingly. "Like Itachi for instance on her ceiling. Probably so she can look up at it every night and drool over him."

Sasuke seemed to be enveloped in a black, menacing aura at the mention of his brother's name and I involuntarily blanched. Thankfully, he didn't seem to realize we weren't supposed to know of his brother and clenched his hands into tight fists until his knuckles went an inhuman white as he thought of ways to get revenge and to somehow become strong enough to kill him. Whew. I could've sighed in relief that the young Uchiha seemed to have forgotten all about us. Damn you, Jamie. You and your big mouth. Why can't you just keep quiet for once instead of getting us all in trouble?

"I don't drool over him, _Jamie_, so I advise you to shut your mouth!" That was my subtle way of trying to get him to stop talking about the Naruto posters, but it seemed as if my younger brother had been dropped on the head as a baby because he didn't get the message.

"Yeah you do. I've walked in on you--" I interrupted him immediately.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence," I seethed. "And how many times do I have to tell you to knock anyway? Ever heard of privacy?"

"Yeah, but I like making your life miserable," he grinned maniacally. "And I never listen to what you say anyway, so what's the point?"

"Hmph. And he's not _that_ bad…" I muttered.

"Oh really? He's a psychopath and he looks like he's gay too. I mean, c'mon! He wears nail polish! And a ring! And he has that weird ponytail."

I blushed and glared at Jamie. "He's still hott though," I muttered. Jamie continued as if he didn't even hear me. Sasuke? The ninja boy seemed to be off in La La Land, dreaming of ways to kill his brother. It was a bit frightening actually, looking at his expression so I reverted my attention back to Jamie.

"First you were drooling over Gaara, then it was Sasori, then it was Itachi. What's next, Orochimaru?"

Sticking out my tongue in utter disgust, I said, "Ew. Why would you even _think_ that I'd go for that child molester? He's a Michael Jackson wannabe. And secondly, I didn't drool over Sasori. I merely said he was hott. Nothing more. Deidara, however is much better looking. Along with Hidan, even if he _is_ a masochist. And I don't _drool_, I OGLE!"

"What's the difference?"

"Ogling is where you stare at something intently for a long period of time. Besides, Itachi is just…great eye candy…"

"Eye candy?"

"Really, Jamie, do you not know what eye candy is?"

"Of course I know what it is," he snapped irritatedly. "I'm not stupid. Coughunlikeyoucough," the dark haired boy tried to hide his insult, but I wasn't falling for it and tackled him to the ground, snapping Sasuke out of his reverie to stare at us as if wondering what the hell was going on.

Tugging at his hair, we both rolled and wrestled each other until I was finally on top and able to land a few punches onto his head. "Ow! Dammit Katie! You're probably worse than Sakura is when she's beating the crap out of Naruto," he complained.

Stopping abruptly, I sensed a very livid Uchiha behind the two of us who seemed to have overheard Jamie. Oh fuck me. You _idiot_. Wanting to groan out loud, I very slowly went into a standing position, a bit terrified that sudden movements would set the shinobi off and that was something she didn't want to do. Jamie got up as well and rubbed the bruises on his arms from my attacking him. "Jamie, I should give you an award for being the stupidest little brother in the entire country," I grumbled to him.

Sasuke had taken out his kunai again at the mention of his teammates and glared at them threateningly. "Alright, how the hell do you know who Naruto and Sakura are? You say I'm in another world, but is that really true? You could be a spy," he said icily. Slipping a finger through the hole on the handle, he was prepared to throw it at them should they make any kind of reference to the fact that they may be an enemy.

Sincerely hoping he wouldn't throw it, I mulled over the worst case scenarios. Well, I could lock myself in the bathroom and leave Jamie to defend himself seeing as he got into this mess. I could hope that I'd be able to dodge the kunai and any other form of taijutsu he threw at me until…what? That's obviously not an option as my dodging skills weren't exactly fantastic when I can't even dodge a ball as it's being thrown at me.

Inhaling sharply, I put my hands up in a defensive manner, but not before smacking Jamie on the head one more time for being so stupid. "Ow," he rubbed his head. "Guess I deserve that."

"Damn right you do!" I snarled. "Were it not for you, I wouldn't have to be explaining this to him until much later! It would've been a bit easier for him to accept things a bit more readily if we gradually let him get used to the idea. It's not--" I was interrupted by Sasuke.

"You. Shut up," he said coldly. Left eye twitching, I fought the urge to insult him.

"My name is Katie. Got it memorized?" I growled back, stealing Axel's famous line.

"We are no longer on familiar terms so I see no reason for me to start using your name," he stated simply, continuing to use that death glare of his that could freeze hell over. I involuntarily shivered in response. "Now tell me who you are and how the hell you know of my teammates!" Sasuke demanded.

Sighing heavily, I said, "Fine, fine. But you'll have to come with us if you want things explained to your properly."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. And how do I know this isn't a trap?"

Finally losing my patience, I just couldn't take his attitude anymore and blew up at him. "Shut up, Sasuke! This is my house! My house and not yours! Who the hell said you could demand me to do _anything_ in my own house?! Huh?! I should be the one giving the orders! Me! Not you! I gave you freaking hospitality and this is how you treat me?! Where's your sense of common courtesy?! How does it go again? Treat someone nice and they'll be nice back? Whatever happened to that?!"

He raised a brow, clearly thinking I was an idiot. "That philosophy does not apply to the world of shinobi because it's very easy for someone to turn on you simply to complete their mission."

"Doesn't mean everyone's going to," I muttered. "And does it look like I'm a ninja to you? Freaking hell, I don't even know karate." Eyeing the weapon in his hand, I added, "And if you throw that thing at me, it's highly unlikely I'll be able to dodge it. You witnessed yourself how poor my aim is. Proof enough for you that I'm not an enemy? And even if I was, I wouldn't be any match against you anyway. So what's the point?"

"The point would be to eliminate you if you _were_ my enemy. However," he slipped his kunai back into his pouch, "you have given me enough reason to believe that you are not my enemy. But there is the matter of you knowing a lot of information that you shouldn't." At that, he narrowed his eyes, but visibly relaxed and shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"I'll explain that to you, but only if you trust me," I stated calmly. "Do you or do you not trust me?"

"I can't answer that question because I haven't seen much of you to determine whether or not I can," he answered. I sighed.

"Guess that'll just have to be enough. Come," I waved my hand to follow me as we walked back through the hallway and to the living room. Rubbing my eyes with a thumb and forefinger, I sighed again, wishing she would've gotten one of the nicer ninja of Naruto, like Naruto himself or Kakashi. Kakashi at least has enough common sense to determine if someone has the intent to cause him harm, but he at least is a bit more relaxed and carefree, unlike his student.

Picking the remote up off the coffee table, I pressed the little red button at the top to turn on the TV, which showed the end of the episode where Sasuke had pretty much sacrificed himself to save Naruto from Haku. His eyes darn near popped out of their sockets as they bugged when he saw what he did. Hearing a sharp intake of breath coming from the young shinobi, I could swear he had the look of a deer caught between a car's headlights as his body shook violently. Turning to me in amazement with a hint of fear, he asked, "How is this possible?"

"I'm not sure myself, Sasuke. But somehow, you landed in this world for a reason. Of that, I'm certain. I don't know what, but coming here can't be a coincidence," I muttered. With a wry smile, I continued, jerking my thumb in Jamie's direction, "And I would've explained this all to you a lot later were it not for the idiot over there."

"Hey! It's a bit difficult to think straight when you're getting your butt kicked," he defended.

I smirked, "I find it a bit sad that you basically got your ass handed to you by a girl."

"Don't forget that you're also incredibly scary when you're pissed," Jamie murmured. "Remember when you kicked the crap out of that one dude with a chair?"

Blinking for a second, realization hit me and I said, "Oh! Yeah…Ahaha…That was different though. He was asking for it."

He grinned. "Right. You just wanted an excuse to hurt someone."

Sasuke stared at me. "You beat someone with a chair?"

"Long story, I'll tell ya later." He shook his head and slowly sat down on the couch, holding his head in a hand while keeping a weary eye trained on the both of us. Feeling concerned, I sat beside him and asked softly, "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just a little overwhelmed. To think my life…was entirely made up by this 'creator'. And that this 'creator' made me who I am and…how my family…" he couldn't seem to finish his sentence, but it was obvious he was upset and angry.

Giving him a sympathetic smile, I said, "There are times when I wonder if, in some other dimension, we're simply the cartoon, like you. If our lives are just something made up by someone else, you know?" He nodded. Leaning against the back of the couch, I said, turning to him with a grin, "Knowing all this is certainly a bit much to handle, am I right?"

Sasuke smiled wryly. "Yeah. You could say that."


	4. What to do now?

A/N: Slowly but surely working on editing these chapters so everything will make sense, lol. Well, here's the edited version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

While I sat on the couch next to Sasuke, I gazed at his lost expression, as if he somehow looked like a puppy that just found out its master was dead. It was a very disheartening expression and I couldn't help but want to hug him, to comfort him and tell him everything would be okay, even though we all knew it never would be. However, simply because we didn't exactly know each other enough for me to do such an act of friendliness, I decided to keep my hands to myself and allow my thoughts to wander.

But then a particular thought concerning my parents struck me. And it hit me about as hard as a brick to the face. Needless to say, it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. Eyes widening in realization, I shot up off the sofa, face about as pale as a sheet, hand to my mouth in utter horror. Jamie quickly became alarmed and came over to see what was wrong with me, Sasuke just staring in confusion.

"Katie? What's the matter? You look as if you just found out that Resident Evil was real or something," Jamie commented in a joking manner, trying to wave off his actual worry for his sister, whom he should worry about a lot more often, but Jamie's never exactly been the most affectionate of people towards me, unless I was in real trouble.

"Jamie," I started in a squeak. "We completely forgot about Mom and Dad!" His mouth formed an 'o' in response and his expression quickly became the exact double of mine. We both knew we were in deep shit and there didn't seem to be any way out of it at this point. As for Sasuke? He had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on and was completely and utterly clueless in this situation. In his world, when a ninja reached twelve, he automatically became an adult, able to make his or her own decisions, govern their own life. For us, we had to be eighteen and even then, some parents still treated their adult son or daughter like a child simply because they were still living with them.

"What are we gonna do?" I cried in despair, moaning as my face smacked into my palms as if to hide itself from the rest of the world. "Mom hates house guests! After dealing with it five times, I'm quite certain she doesn't want another one. Especially a twelve year old!" And there really was no way to describe to their parents exactly why Sasuke had to stay. He had no home, no way back to his original world, and would most likely end up getting raped by some sick person—oh that wouldn't happen, I suddenly thought. Sasuke was far too strong to be attacked by some civilian. The only thing he really did have to worry about was guns. Those were a real danger to Sasuke. Them and anyone who found out he wasn't from this world. They'd end up using him as some sort of science experiment.

Sasuke seemed to have gone rigid and became stony faced, arms crossed, shoulders tensed as if he were really irritated. "Katie, I'm thirteen, thanks. And if I have to live somewhere else, that's fine. I'm old enough. I can take care of myself. I've been doing that for my entire life anyway, so what's the difference here?"

I turned to him with an unreadable expression while his eyes seemed to search mine for an explanation I really didn't want to give. "Sasuke, this isn't Konoha anymore. This isn't even your world. You can't live on your own out here, even as a thirteen year old. You'd end up getting adopted. The legal age to live on your own is eighteen, unless you'd like to have a new family. You can't even work until you're sixteen anyway, though with your looks, you might be able to pass yourself as just a very boyish sixteen year old." With a sigh, I crossed my arms in thought, trying to think of a way to make this work. If he had an apartment that he could pay for and just used my address for everything, as long as he had a place to live, he could make it by here. After all, I was certain Sasuke didn't want to live with another family, especially since he probably wanted to find a way back to his own world and it would be difficult to explain to the adoptive parents that he wasn't exactly from around here.

Speaking of Sasuke, he was pretty shocked by the new information that was suddenly given to him. He didn't expect that result at all. But it _was_ another world, so of course the rules would be different. Well, at least in this country it is. Sighing again, I pinched the bridge of my nose, eyes narrowed in thought as for what to do in our current situation. With a grim smile, I suggested half heartedly, "We could always tell them you're an anime character." But even as soon as I said it out loud, I couldn't help but snicker at the whole idea. "Oh that'd go _real_ well. Mom would probably send me to the mental institution for being insane."

"I'm surprised she hasn't already," Jamie muttered under his breath. I scowled at him while he only looked on as if he were the most perfect definition of innocence. Which, of course, was a complete and total lie. "Anyway," he said louder, "we better think of something before they end up dumping him on the streets with the other hobos. Only they're not thirteen…"

"Yeah, and they'll be home soon," I slumped hopelessly. "Jamie, what time _are_ they supposed to be home at?" I asked suddenly.

Eyebrows knitted together as if trying to remember some long since distant memory, he replied, "About 10:30. That's what they told me anyway, but they might've left early."

"Oh that's perfect. Just what we need is for them to come home earlier than expected," I groaned and threw my arms up into the air, staring at the ceiling as if asking for some sort of divine intervention to help with our situation. Lord only knew that the divine already seemed to want to dump Sasuke on us so why not give us some instructions on what to do? "What time is it now?"

Jamie quickly left the room and darted into the kitchen, hand on the corner of the wall so he could lean in and check the time on the microwave. Flashing in bright, neon green numbering, it read 9:30 pm. "9:30!" he called over his shoulder and strode back over to Sasuke and I.

"Oh good. An hour left to think then. That's only if they don't decide to suddenly come home early."

"Don't you mean an hour left until our funeral?" Jamie asked in a pessimistic tone.

"Jamie, that's really not helping." And it was because of his comment that I was beginning to panic. I could feel its increasing pressure within my chest, growing and growing, nearly suffocating me as if some heavy beast were sitting on top of me, crushing my lungs. Fantastic. I'm hyperventilating.

"Well it's the truth, isn't it? Mom hates having people staying over for a long period of time. That was established with our last house guest," he pointed out.

"I know, I know! But what else can we do? We can't just send him out into the streets! That's no way for a person to live, no matter what the age…" For what seemed like the millionth time that day, I sighed heavily when my ears suddenly perked at a strange noise coming from near the backyard. It sounded like a muffled scratching noise, only it was against glass.

Turning around, I saw the vague shape of Leo, his paw making the offending scratching noise. Leaving the company of the two boys, I went over to the door and slid it open to allow the unusually large cat inside. Leo prowled into the house and then made a giant leap into my arms to tackle me to the ground, his rough, sand papery tongue scraping the bare flesh of my cheek. You wouldn't think it'd hurt to so much, but it actually does, if done in the same spot over and over.

Laughing quietly, I gently pushed him off of me and he sat down, leaning his head in so I could rub the spot between the ears. He loved it. A deep rumble like a loud motor being run sounded from the cat as he purred, nudging my hand with that massive, golden head of his. Even though it was for just a little bit, I was glad that Leo was able to distract me from the situation at hand, weighing me down oppressively.

The cat then scoured the room with his bright, glowing amber eyes, scenting an unusual smell in the house, one that shouldn't have been there. He bounded away at the first sight of Sasuke and prowled closer to him, lip curled back into a snarl with his tail fluffed out, the hair on his back bristling as a territorial feeling overcame him. I watched as his claws flexed threateningly, as if itching to use them on the unwanted person in the house.

In a few quick strides, I made my way over and scooped up the large kitty into my arms, chiding him for being so unwelcome. "Relax, Leo. He's a friend." The big, penetrating eyes, seemingly almost too intelligent for a cat, searched my own and found nothing but the truth. He seemed to calm down, as I could feel his muscles relax from their tense position, and I gently set him back on the ground. The golden furred cat rubbed his head affectionately against my leg as I stood back up to address the situation at hand.

"Ok, so we ruled out saying anything about you being an anime character. Now what? What can we do? What would sound believable? Believable enough to where my parents would allow you to stay?" I asked myself rhetorically.

Despite my cooing and reassurance that Sasuke was a friend, Leo still hissed at the raven haired boy, who backed up, staring at the cat as if he suddenly thought that Leo couldn't be anything less than human. Eyebrow raised, he questioned his actions aloud. "The hell is up with your cat?"

I was confused. I honestly didn't know why he was acting that way. Scooping him back up into my arms again, I said curiously, "I dunno. Maybe he's jealous of you, Sasuke." I grinned, but I was joking about that last part. That'd be stupid anyway. Why would he get jealous? Stroking his giant head, the cat tried to squirm a little so he could keep his eyes fixated on the raven haired boy. They seemed so untrusting and far too emotional for a real cat. But that was how Leo had always been. He's always been so human like and felt as if he were our own personal protector. With others, he was always so nice, but it was as if he sensed that Sasuke could be in some way dangerous to our well being. How was a mystery to Jamie and I, but that's what it seemed like.

A sudden idea popped into my head. "Hm. Maybe you _could_ get a job, granted you'd be working under the table," I suggested.

"I could always stay in my own apartment, you know."

"No, Sasuke. Do you have any idea how many fangirls you have in this world?" He seemed to pale considerably at the thought. Yeah, there were a lot. Six billion people on the planet and maybe a quarter of them knew of Sasuke, half of that quarter being fangirls. That was a lot of fangirls. Of course, it was an exaggeration, but he'd soon end up making more of them as girls came to know of him. Damn you, Sasuke. You and your damn cuteness.

"Just what I need; more female stalkers," he grumbled irritatedly, probably cursing himself for his good looks as well.

"Yeah. You'd be surprised how many you have. Rock Lee even has some too," I said with a slight grin. Well, who couldn't fawn over Lee? Okay, he wasn't the greatest looking guy in the world, but he just had such an infectious personality! The green beast of Konoha…one of the greatest guys of the world of Naruto but probably one of the most under appreciated.

Sasuke stared at me in utter confusion. "Who?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "It doesn't matter. When you get back to your world, you'll know. Whenever that is…But the real question is how do we _get_ you back to your world?"

"That's a question that's been bugging me since I got here," Sasuke commented. I sighed.

"Well, we have to think of something." An odd thought came into my head; a laughable one, but it was worth mentioning just because it sounded so utterly farfetched it was hilarious. Grinning, I joked, "Maybe we can ask some mad scientist to somehow create a machine that takes people to anime worlds. Of course," I added, "we'd probably end up in a mental institution for even suggesting something like that."

"Hey, Katie?" Jamie asked suddenly.

I flinched at the sound of his voice, actually forgetting he was even there. Closing my eyes and shaking my head swiftly, but briefly, I tried to slow the rapid beating of my heart, breathing in and out evenly and softly. "Yes Jamie?"

"How did Sasuke get here in the _first_ place?" He brought up a good point. How _did_ he get here?

"I don't know," I said, feeling a bit stumped. "One minute I was watching TV with you, then I saw a green light reflecting off the screen. When I turned around, the flash disappeared and poof! Sasuke appeared in the yard. That's about all I know."

Crossing his arms, Sasuke grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger, looking like a child detective as he did so. It was kind of cute actually. In an adorable way that is. "I'm not exactly sure how I got here either," he began to explain. "All I remember is fighting two ninja alongside Naruto and Sakura. One used a jutsu I've never even heard of while the other used another jutsu. I think they somehow combined when it hit me and the side effect was sending me here to your world. That's my theory anyway. Other than that, I have no idea."

I nodded in understanding. "And you have no idea what jutsus they combined?"

"No. I just know what I told you that neither of the jutsus they used were ones I've seen or even heard of before. And I know quite a lot, coming from the Uchiha clan. We have scrolls upon scrolls of jutsus and, while I haven't been able to look over them all, I didn't come across any like the ones used on me."

"I see…Well, back to square one," a loud breath of air escaped my lips as I slouched my shoulders in defeat. That was when Jamie brought up a very good question.

"Wait a minute, are you even able to use ninjutsu and genjutsu here?" I wondered that too. Since he's in another world, would the laws of it also apply to him now that he was technically living in it? By this meaning no fancy tricks with ninjutsu and genjutsu. Just the normal taijutsu. That would be acceptable here being as it's just a bunch of fighting moves that don't involve breathing fire or putting a hole in your gut through a technique like Rasengan or Chidori.

"I don't know," he said, coal black eyes glittering with curiosity. "But I can try it."

"Just as long as you don't use some sort of fireball technique," I said hurriedly. "We don't need you to burn the house down." He gave me a look of annoyance as if he wanted to ask if I thought he was stupid enough to do such a thing. Closing his eyes, he formed the correct seals of the jutsu he planned to use. On the final seal, he said quietly, "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Jamie and I looked around, waiting for a clone of Sasuke to suddenly appear from behind us, searching for any sign that it might've worked. Well, we searched in vain because apparently, it didn't. Not at all. How odd. Though, I guessed it worked in our favor anyhow, simply because it's better to leave all that magic and fancy footwork back in his own world where it wouldn't cause such a dramatic effect on our own. However, thinking on it now, were Sasuke able to use jutsus, he might've been able to come up with one to send himself home. Now what?

"Oh boy. This may be a bit of a problem," I deadpanned, scratching the side of my head.

"Damn right it is," Jamie put in. "Now how do we send him home?"

"Good question…"

Sasuke lowered his hands and stared at the ground, completely baffled by the fact that he can no longer use ninjutsu or genjutsu anymore. It was as if he'd suddenly become some sort of weak villager with no concept on the use of chakra, no training in the art of a shinobi. He felt at a loss. There was no way he'd be able to defeat his brother now, not like this. Hell, he wouldn't even be able train properly! Not unless he found some way to get around the laws of physics of this world. All he could do was practice his taijutsu as much as possible. Perhaps if he did this, he might actually become better at it, better than anyone else. Maybe this was a good thing. Sasuke did need more training with his taijutsu and it was best not to always depend on your chakra.

As Sasuke entered a deep stage of thought, I wondered what was going on in that raven haired head of his when I suddenly heard the garage door open, creaking as it did. Tensing, my head snapped to the left of me, facing the window that viewed the patio and driveway. Darting over to it, I saw a faint light being illuminated behind the curtains and pulled back the creamy colored drapes to see what was going on, even though I had a hunch. I felt myself pale and my blood ran cold in fear at the sight that was presented to me.

Two bright yellow headlights gleamed in the darkness and continued to move its way up the driveway and into the messy garage, where the white Toyota suddenly stopped. The ignition was turned off and I heard the car doors open. Closing the curtains swiftly, I began to panic and stare fearfully into Jamie's stark blue eyes.

"Shit, what are we gonna do?" I cried out with wide eyes.

"Better kiss your ass goodbye, Katie, I don't think you'll be needing it anymore."

"NOT HELPING!" I yelled at him.

"Well, what else am I supposed to say? 'Oh, it'll be fine, Katie! Our parents won't kill us for bringing another house guest when they specifically said we'd never have one again,' yeah. No. I'd be lying."

Moaning, I buried my head in my hands. Sasuke sighed. "Like I said, I could always go live somewhere else. It's not a big deal."

Calming down, I turned to my brother. "Jamie, what time is it?" He ran to the kitchen and came back out, saying, "It's 10:00 pm."

Why are they back so early? I wanted to scream, but it was far too late to come up with a plan for Sasuke because by the time I'd even try to think of anything, our parents would demand an explanation.

And it was at this moment where the door suddenly burst open. Everyone froze as they walked through the door and I couldn't help but muttering, "Ah, shit."


	5. A talk with Mom

A/N: Another edited chapter! Just fixing up some minor errors and nothing much has changed.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Uh…oh…" I turned to look over to the door and found my parents talking absentmindedly with themselves about the dinner party they went to earlier which left me to baby-sit my little brother _and_ an anime character, unintentionally of course since they obviously didn't know about Sasuke being here. Not yet at least...

"Hey, Katie, Jamie, we're home!" my mother shouted when she stopped talking with my father, Gary. His red hair was grayed from age and he had piercing crystal blue eyes. His left eye, however, had been somewhat blinded due to getting hit in the eye with a rock when he was 16. Because of that, the whole pupil expanded over most of his eye and he has to wear special glasses now because of that. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie spotted with green flecks. His hair was slicked back to make himself seem a little more…what's the word…fancy? Nicely dressed? I think the word I'm looking for is presentable. Anyway, he looks a bit fancier than what he would normally look like when he came home.

Now, my mom, Lisa, is a sweet woman, but you never wanted to get her mad. She has a fiery temper and she can be very stubborn like our dad who she often buts heads with when one or the other does something one doesn't like. Besides that she was very nice, but could act very weird, sometimes to the point where it was annoying. She has dark brown hair and honey colored eyes that sometimes turns golden when she's furious. She is currently wearing a long, fancy blue dress that went down to her knees and sparkled some because of the glitter dotted on the dress. Some of her hair is pulled back into a small pony tail, leaving the rest to hang at her shoulders. She was also nicely dressed she smelled faintly of Heavenly Angels perfume, which is also one of my favorite perfumes. It smells, well, like the name of the perfume says, heavenly.

It wasn't until just now that she noticed our little _house guest_. "Katie! I thought we told you not to bring friends into the house, especially when you're grounded!" she scolded me. She then looked at Sasuke and tilted her head slightly to the left and narrowed her eyes at the unfamiliar boy standing before her. "Wait, I don't believe I've seen this young man before. Who is he?" she demanded. See, another thing about my mom. She's very protective of me, especially when it comes to boys. And she can also be very demanding…Like my dad…But he's worse…Sometimes. It depends on what mood he's in, which is normally grouchy.

"Katie…who _is_ this young man?" Gary folded his arms over his chest and looked at me sternly. I racked my brain for something to say, some sort of excuse to get me out of trouble, but found none that sounded plausible, sensible, and it didn't make any sense. I was in some deep shit here and I was going no where fast with the way my mind was thinking. And my stuttering wasn't helping any either.

"I…uhh…um…" I stuttered and stared at the carpet while beads of sweat poured down the side of my face as I nervously thought of some sort of excuse. I dug my toes into the carpet and twiddled my fingers, trying my hardest to think of something, anything to say. "Ya see…I…err…"

I couldn't think of anything to say at all. Anything that would sound believable. I was definitely in a pickle here and there was no one to get me out of it. Jamie couldn't because, well, he just wouldn't. Ok maybe he would, but he doesn't seem to be of any help right now…I cast a look over to Jamie then turned my head back to my mom as she began speaking again. Jamie was watching, silently, trying hard to stay out of it and not wanting to get in trouble with our parents. Sasuke, meanwhile, just sat on the couch and watched the scene laid out before him with interest, but mainly because it was concerning himself.

"Well?" Lisa demanded while tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, creating a loud clacking noise since she was currently wearing high heels. How anyone could stand wearing high heels for more than an hour is beyond me. It must take an awful lot of willpower not to take them off. For me, high heels hurt my feet like _hell_. Anyway sliding off topic…

Geeze hold your horses, lady, I need an excuse first. I didn't say this out loud of course since my mom would slap me silly if I did. Heh, she probably has one hell of a bitch slap too. Eh, I'm not gonna go down that road…

"Um…can we go into the computer room and talk, please? Mom?" I said looking at her while tugging at the hem of my shirt nervously.

She gave me a suspicious stare and nodded slowly. "Alright. Fine." We both went into the computer room and I shut the door behind us. I took a deep breath and released it, praying that what I say will make sense and maybe convince her to let Sasuke stay with us. He has nowhere to go and there's no possible way that I'm gonna turn him loose into the streets without me there to protect him. Any other female around here would go fangirly on him and we don't need to add that to his misery. Poor guy. I feel sorry for him, having to deal with all those fans. Though, then again, he might stumble across someone who hates him…Shit! I can't let that happen! He _ha_s to stay with us no matter what! At least here I know he'll be safe! That and I'm feeling slightly smug about the fact that he happened to appear _here_, instead of anywhere else.

"Alright, young lady, who is that boy and why is he in our house?" Lisa demanded.

I took another deep breath and released it. "Ok mom, you're gonna need to sit down for this." I grabbed the white fold up chair that usually lies hidden behind the door and sat on it, facing the back of the chair, while my mom sat down in the chocolate brown cushiony computer chair. I liked that chair…it was really comfortable to sit on…Anyway, off subject again.

Since I wasn't able to come up with any sort of bullshit excuse, the only thing I really have going for me is the truth. Hopefully she'll buy it. "Well…umm…Ok, you're not gonna believe me by saying this and you're probably gonna think I'm crazy, but here goes." I took another deep breath to try calm myself and began telling my mom the series of events that have happened. At first she laughed at me, saying how ridiculous that idea was but when I went into her bedroom and turned on the T.V, I switched to channel 69 which ended up showing another episode of Naruto, revealing the boy that was now in our house. She stared at the T.V. in awe then looked at me and said softly, "But, that's not possible. It can't be possible…"

"Anything is possible, Mom. But, what I need to ask you now is this. Can he please stay here? It's too dangerous for him to be out there on his own. He doesn't know the ways of this world. He has no idea how much more dangerous here it is than in his own world. Sure he has that Michael Jackson wannabe after him, but he doesn't know about the guns of our world, the types of things that can kill people so much easier than they can where he comes from. They use _ninja_ weapons! Like knives and exploding tags and such. And jutsus! They're these techniques that use the elements of the world like fire or water or electricity or earth! Sure some of those could probably kill a guy here if the dude had a gun and they performed it fast enough, but he can't use jutsus here! Please, Mom! He has nowhere to go. No family in this world…and in his own world…" I finished quietly.

My mom's eyes began to soften when she heard my last sentence and said, "He has no family?"

"No, none, except for an older brother who ended up being the cause of him not having a family. While it wasn't entirely his fault for having to do it, he still ended up turning Sasuke kind of.. well.." I was searching for the right words. "Um.. depressed? Well maybe some of that too, but withdrawn. He doesn't even open up to people anymore. Please mom!" I pleaded her, trying to play the pity card. No sensible mother would let some poor kid live on the streets, especially after hearing something like that. At least… that's what I was hoping.

She groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "You do know that I'm sick of letting people stay in my house, right? This isn't a hotel. I've had five others stay at my house and it's getting old. But, since he _is_ just a kid and because he has nowhere to go, I will let him stay. But! He _must_ get some sort of job and pay part of the rent, doesn't matter how much, within the time span of two months. The reason I'm saying two is so that he'll have enough time to get used to living in our world and how everything works here. And _you_, young lady, will be the one to baby sit him and all that. You must take care of him. There might be a way to get him back, so he must be properly taken care of. Understood?"

I grinned happily at my mom and hugged her tightly, then stepped back a bit, staring at her and giving her the "good guy" pose that Gai and Lee usually like to give, except without the stars floating around…This ain't no anime ya know. But I was happy. He was able to stay. And I will be the one to take care of him. No sweat. How hard could it be?

As soon as I thought that, I immediately regretted it.


	6. Irritating fathers and false accusations

A/N: Edited out some minor errors, changed the dialogue around so it'd fit with the rest of the story. Nothing too major but at least now it'll make some sense.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

While Katie and her mom were currently conversing in the computer room about their house guest, that left Sasuke, Jamie and Gary out in the living room. The tension in the air was so thick that it could be sliced with Sasuke's kunai. The stare Gary was currently giving him was making him feel very uncomfortable and unwelcomed. Not that it mattered to him too much, but it made him feel somewhat uneasy. He shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch under this man's fierce glare and tried his best to ignore it. Gary's glare only intensified when he noticed Sasuke ignoring him.

Jamie coughed into his fist and looked uncertainly about the room, feeling rather uncomfortable with the heavy silence. He turned to Sasuke and, unable to think of anything that could possibly break the tension in the air, came up with a random question and said, "Soo…Sasuke…Do you…like cheese?"

Sasuke stared at Jamie with raised eyebrows and gave him an odd look then replied a bit confusedly, "Umm…Yes? Why do you ask..." Sasuke asked slowly.

"It was too quiet and it was starting to get to me. I just couldn't think of a good question so I asked if you liked cheese..." Jamie looked a bit sheepish and scratched the side of his head using his forefinger and then stared off in another direction out of embarrassment. "You'd probably like the food here then..." he began to trail off. Gary was still staring at Sasuke rather intensely.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"We use a lot of cheese in this world. Well, technically, this country, but I don't know about the rest of them..." Jamie thought aloud.

"How big are your countries? What's the name of this one?" Sasuke was curious of this world and wanted to know as much about it as he could if he was to blend in. There were still a lot of things he still needed to know, but he'd ask those questions later on when he's become used to being in a new world. It was only his first night after all and the best way to find more about a place is to be in that specific place for a long period of time, he thought to himself. The more he knew about this world, the better. Though he hoped he'd find a way home soon so learning everything about this new world might not be as necessary.

"The name of this one is called America, but we currently live in the state of California." Jamie felt a bit proud that he was currently smarter than Sasuke. Though he knew that would change once Sasuke became used to American customs, how to dress, what to do and what not to do, rules, and the technology. Sasuke was the type who wanted to know _everything_ about a new place. It was a skill he had to pick up as a ninja if he was to survive in the ninja world.

"State? What do you mean?" By this point, the raven haired ninja was completely lost. Jamie was vaguely surprised that his dad had yet to speak and insult Sasuke on how he didn't know about the ways of this world.

Well, Jamie spoke too soon because soon enough, Gary decided to intrude on the conversation with a loud cough, just not with the subject Jamie thought he would. "Excuse me, Sausykay," he interupted, purposely saying his name wrong to get on the young ninja's nerves. Jamie sighed at his father, wishing he wouldn't be so rude to Sasuke by treating him with such hostility. It was only natural though, but it was still annoying.

"Sasuke," he corrected with slight irritation at the mispronunciation of his name. His left eye twitched as he noticed Gary ignoring his last comment purposely. He felt this man was trying to get on his nerves. And rightfully so too considering the murderous vibe he felt coming from this man.

"How long have you known my daughter?" Gary asked suspiciously.

"..I barely met her tonight…" Sasuke would've sweatdropped if he could. He had an inkling on where this conversation was going and did not like it in the least. He wished he could avoid all contact with this man as possible. He had a feeling Gary felt the same way. But unfortunately, the topic was unavoidable when two beings of the opposite sex end up interacting with each other with the parents being suspicious of the male.

"Really," Gary stated. He refused to believe a word this young boy said without true reason, and slipped into the role of protective father.

"Yes. Really," Sasuke replied to him dryly.

"A lot can happen between the time we left and the time we came back. You haven't done anything with her…have you?" His eyes narrowed as he turned to look at boy.

Sasuke looked at Gary quite appalled at his accusation and stood up off the couch. He couldn't believe his ears. He was being accused of possibly stealing this girl's virtue when he barely knew her! Not to mention that he was only thirteen. "Of course not. Why the hell would I do something with a girl I don't know? Plus there wouldn't be much time to do anything, anyway, not that I would to begin with. I'm not attracted to her in the least," he grumbled.

"Teenagers can be very hormonal. How do I know you're not lying?" Gary himself stood up and glared at Sasuke. He looked back at the older man with the same glare, just a bit scarier. He was beginning to hate this man. Correction, he _already_ hated this man and had half a mind to swipe his kunai across his jugular so he no longer had to listen to these ridiculous and completely untrue accusations. Though, he knew, that would not be the best of ways to begin trying to live in a new world as he did not know the rules here so thought it best to deal with it. For the time being, that is. But once he thought about it, he knew Katie would kill him if he attempted to do anything to her family which made him feel a small twang of guilt when he thought of it. He would be doing the exact same thing as Itachi and he did not want to turn into his brother.

"Dad…Katie is just fine. Sasuke didn't do anything to her, I promise," Jamie said in Sasuke's defense. He knew that this would eventually happen with a boy around Katie's age being in the house. With his father falling into his over protective role, he realized nothing good could come of it other than arguments and suspicions. He sighed when he realized that this conversation was going to go nowhere fast.

"You're not sure of that. He could've molested her while you were away," Gary responded, folding his arms over his chest then turned to kept his eyes trained on Jamie, daring him to say anything more. Sasuke felt extremely insulted by this comment.

"I was with them the _entire time_. I went to get water for Sasuke while he was unconscious on the couch but he woke up when I came back out. Nothing could've happened between that time because for one, I would've heard it, two, Katie would've kicked his butt out the door and would make sure that there would be no possible way for him to have kids, and three, Sasuke isn't the type to do that sort of thing..." Jamie sighed with exasperation. He ran a hand through his deep brown hair and shook his head at his father's excuses for giving him a reason to hate the poor guy. And said poor guy felt extreme gratitude to Jamie for defending his case from a man falsely accusing him of something he wouldn't even _dare_ try. Sasuke would've tried to explain his case on his own, but currently the word of his son held more merit than his own so it would end up being a futile endeavor anyway.

"And how do you know this?" Gary raised his voice. "Do you know this boy?"

"He's an anime character, Dad. That's probably what Katie's explaining to Mom right now. So in a way, I kinda do, yeah. Not totally personally, but I know him well enough." Jamie thought about what he was saying and could almost slap himself for how stupid he probably sounded to his father.

Gary stared at Jamie as if he grew another head. "I'm sure. Are you also going to tell me that he magically appeared in the backyard?" His voice was coated with sarcasm. Jamie sighed exasperatedly, sensing the sarcasm but surprised at how accurate he was regardless.

"Daaaad…It's the truth!" Jamie whined despite knowing that his father wouldn't believe a word he just said and would continue doing so. "I mean, you even got the whole him magically appearing in the backyard part down! It's the truth I swear!" But still, Gary was a very hard person to convince of anything and he hated being wrong or even proven wrong. He was as stubborn as a mule and would stick to his opinions like crazy glue, unless there was proof that he was wrong and even then he made a fit about it by yelling at everyone.

"I don't care if you say it's the truth or not! It's a load of bullshit is what it is! BULLSHIT!"

"Excuse me, sir, but it's the truth. Whether you believe it or not, it's the truth. I had a hard time myself believing it until I saw my own life played before me on a T.V screen," Sasuke interrupted rather loudly. "I don't give a damn if you believe me; I'm only telling you what's true." His coal black eyes hardened at the man as if daring him to say otherwise.

Gary looked back at Sasuke a bit startled when he realized he'd forgotten Sasuke has been standing there the entire time. His piercing blue eyes narrowed at Sasuke in anger and his face turned slightly redder.

"I don't know what sort of lies you've been feeding my children-"

"I'm not a kid, Dad! I'm a teenager!" shouted Jamie in defiance. "Sort of. Though Katie could be considered a kid..." Regardless of this comment, Gary still talked over him.

"-but I will not let you stay in this house any further. Get out. _Now_." Gary gruffly walked over to the front door and slammed it open, causing the small house to shake a little with the force. "Leave. You are no longer welcomed here and I want you out of my house."

Sasuke stared at Gary and slipped his hands into his pockets. He closed his eyes and coolly walked over to the door. "Fine. I have no reason to stay here, anyway." Sasuke walked coolly over to the door with his hands shoved inside his pockets while he contemplated on where he was now going to stay. His hand reached for the handle to the screen door and was about to open it when Katie and Lisa walked into the hallway.

Katie looked at Sasuke surprised when her eyes grew wide and she shouted out to him, darting towards him. "Wait a minute! Sasuke, don't leave!"

Gary and Sasuke turned to look at her in surprise when Gary yelled, "He is not staying in this house any longer! I will not tolerate having him here. He is leaving." His face turned redder with fury at the fact Sasuke had not left the house yet. He did not trust this boy and had no reason to. Though Katie might see it differently, but would not allow this boy to stay any longer than he had to.

"Dad, no! He has no place to go! Plus Mom already said it was ok as long as he paid part of the rent…" Katie said looking to the left while rubbing her arm then meekly looked back at her father through the top of her eyes.

"I will not have him in this house! You cannot seriously believe these lies can you? He does not belong here." Gary thundered as he towered over Katie. Under his gaze, Katie felt small. She really wished she was taller so her father might not seem as intimidating when he was mad... Unconsciously, she inched towards Sasuke as if he'd protect her from him.

"Dear, it's not a lie. Katie proved it to me. He exists here as a person from a cartoon show," Lisa stated to her husband calmly and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to stare at her with gaping shock at what he was hearing. There was no possible way his wife could believe any of this crock, right?

"Anime, Mom," Katie corrected.

"Whatever. Anime. He has no place to go and he has no family here. And he will only stay here as long as Katie is able to baby-sit him and he gets some sort of a job." Lisa said firmly. "He's only a kid and I think he deserves a little more respect than what you're giving him."

"He doesn't deserve any respect as far as I'm concerned. He hasn't given me any to begin with anyway," he grumbled.

Sasuke sighed through his nose and looked at Lisa with slight irritation, ignoring Gary once again. "I do not need babysitting. If anything, your daughter does. I am a ninja. I can take care of myself. Your daughter does not have my sort of abilities. If anything, I'm the one who should babysit _her_. Not that I would though," Sasuke added as an afterthought. "Too troublesome." He realized, after he said that, he was suddenly reminded of the lazy Shikamaru back in Konoha. He felt a small twang of sadness as he thought of his home, but then turned into a cold stare at the hard linoleum floor when he thought of what else awaited him back in his home world. His brother, and his revenge.

"Tch. I don't need babysitting. I can take care of myself. You can't, though," Katie mumbled.

Sasuke stared at Katie and said to her confidently, "I'm pretty sure of my own abilities. I can take care of myself. You, on the other hand, it's highly unlikely."

"Haha. Yeah right. Oh yeah and it's too bad you can't use your jutsus here. And how good is your taijutsu? And another thing. Our technology is way more advanced than yours. We have _guns_ here and nuclear weapons and grenades and bombs…we have enough weapons in this world to destroy the planet 20 times over. Plus, you wouldn't stand a chance against guns. They're too fast, unless you're able to knock the weapon out of their hands before they shoot at you. I don't think you could even dodge a bullet with your Sharingan anyway," Katie crossed her arms and stared at him somewhat smugly. "Standing up to a gun, you'd die. Unless you have quick dodging abilities and can contemplate where the bullet is gonna hit, you'd be screwed."

Sasuke gaped at her and couldn't believe his ears. An object too fast for the Sharingan to see? Impossible. But it was another world so it may very well be true. Either way, he wasn't going to risk it. But after thinking about these guns, Sasuke began to wonder if he could use them against Itachi. With that in mind, an evil smirk came to his face and he placed on hand on his chin thinking of Itachi's demise. Unknowingly, a very evil and creepy smile passed over his face which sent shivers up Katie's spine.

Katie stared at Sasuke blankly and wondered why he had that creepy look on his face that implicated someone's untimely and very painful death was going through his mind, but seemed to be making him very happy..."Um…Sasuke? May I ask why you're looking like that?" she asked mildly creeped out by the look on his face and began to think that she really didn't want to know what was going through his mind.

"Nothing. You don't need to know." Sasuke replied and shoved his hand back into his pocket, his face returning to its normal emotionless expression.

"…Well now that that's over with, are you going to continue standing by the door all night or are we gonna get this over with?" Jamie asked dryly. Through the whole conversation, he'd been sitting on the couch with a bored expression while staring at them.

There was a short silence when everyone shuffled into the living room and walked over to the couch to sit down, excluding Katie who took it upon herself to shut the door so as not to let anymore cold night air inside the house since it gets cold enough in the mornings as it is, even during summer. She then copied everyone else and went over to the couch to sit down with the rest of them. She leaned back against the back of the comfortable piece of furniture and stared off into space, quietly thinking to herself, while Lisa and Gary conversed in undertones at the future of their new house guest. Jamie had decided to play his Gameboy for a while as the situation slowly grew tedious to him.

Sasuke sat next to Katie and stared at her with mild curiosity. This girl was unlike the others he's seen. She was the first not to completely fawn over him like most. She also wasn't afraid of him when he'd had his weapon pulled out on her. She even yelled at him for commanding her to do something in her own house. She was…amusing to Sasuke. It was refreshing to be in the company of a female who doesn't drool at the sight of him and had a little more spunk to her than was good for her and it made him feel a little more comfortable to be around her.

Katie turned to look at him, seeing him staring at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" She passed a hand over her face as if rubbing off some invisible piece of food that might be on it.

"I was just thinking of how refreshing it was to meet a girl who doesn't fawn over me like most of my fangirls. They also have this…annoying…giggle…when they laugh. They chased me all around the village and I'd have to hide behind the counter of the ramen shop when they came running..." He shuddered thinking of his fangirls back at home. He certainly didn't miss them, but he did miss his home, no matter how empty it was. Sasuke wondered if he'd ever get back to Konoha. Katie chuckled softly at what he said, imagining fangirls running after him and Sasuke jumping behind the counter of Ichiraku Ramen. She then pondered on what it would be like to live in Konoha.

"Another thing. You don't have an annoying high pitched laugh like my fangirls do. Though it could be because your voice is a bit deeper. It's not as annoying."

"I don't know whether to see that as a compliment or an insult." Katie replied dryly.

"An insult?"

"You were implying that I was annoying to you."

"You are. But I can tolerate you at a certain level."

"Gee thanks. I feel so loved." Katie said sarcastically while rolling her eyes when a thought struck her. "Hey…do you miss your home?" she asked softly. He turned to look at her a bit taken aback by the question.

"Do I miss Konoha?"

"Yeah."

As he thought about it, he turned to stare at his hands in his lap. "Yes. I do. It may not be much, but I do miss my village, excluding the fangirls. I could definitely live without them. But the only thing I truly miss there is Naruto."

Katie's eyebrows shot up and she looked at him in total surprise. "Naruto? Why do you miss Naruto? I thought you hated him. Ok maybe not hate, but you thought he was pretty annoying. Didn't you?"

"Yeah, I do, but sometimes he's alright to be around. He helps me get stronger." What he said was half true, but that blond haired ninja was what gave him a reason to live a little more. Naruto's constant cheerfulness sometimes got to Sasuke and once in a while, he'd drop his stoic side and show true emotion. Though he hated to admit it, Naruto has grown on him and became his best friend and rival. Naruto was someone he could count on to be there and try to act like the tough guy. He was amusing and had softened his cold shell of a heart. Naruto was like him and he admired how he always acted so happy despite his situation and couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous of his teammate.

"Then why do you miss him?" Katie leaned forward a bit to get a better look at Sasuke's face, searching his eyes and serious expression for any clues as to what emotions he felt for the blue eyed blond.

"Because. He's my rival." But he meant a lot more to him than that. Though he'd rather stab himself in the leg than admit that to anyone.

"So you actually consider him your rival," Katie stated more than questioned.

"Yes. He may be weaker than me as far as chakra goes, but I know that he'll get strong someday. And when that day comes, I will fight him to see who comes out the better man."

"Hm…Just don't kill him when you decide to fight him." Katie gave him a small smile.

He smirked. "Do you really think I'd kill the person who could possibly be my equal? I need him so I can get stronger to kill Itachi," he said with determination. At this he notice Katie's smile turn into a frown.

"Try to take it easy on the whole revenge thing. One day...it might end up ruining your life...Just remember that, ok?" Sasuke stared at her in confusion and wondered what she meant when Lisa began to start talking.

"Alright. We've decided." Lisa stated.

The two teens stopped talking with each other to listen further and Jamie paused his game to looked up at his mom. He voiced aloud the question that was running through everyone's minds. "Decided what?" he asked.

"After two months, our house guest will no longer stay here."


	7. Shopping, close calls, and icky fangirls

Eryn Goddess of Chaos: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and how long it was. I hope that made up for how long it took me to post it. Forgive me, again, for taking so long. X.x I've been grounded for a while and still am. My grades are goin' down the drain at the moment because my stupid history is so friggin' hard. ..; So I am extremely sorry for the very long wait. That and I'm just a lazy ass. ; But, this chapter is the longest I have ever written so that might make up for the long wait. Unfortunately, the next chapter will have to wait as well because after Sunday, I will have to go back to school and my computer will be taken away again during that time. It's unfortunate, but there's nothing I can do and I apologize.

And now for some responses to reviewers:

fdzv: This fic has barely begun my friend. But don't worry about that, there'll be some of the other Naruto characters as well. ; Eventually.

Ellistriel: Yup. . 2 months can be a long time and a lot can happen. A martial artist teacher? XD That'd be funny. I doubt he'd have the patience for it though lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else mentioned in this chapter nor any songs except for Katie and any other characters I decide to add in here.

* * *

"What?! Why?" I asked in surprise. It was strange that my mom would say something like that after I told her he didn't have a place to go.

"It will give him time to find himself a job and an apartment. There's many around here that are close by, so you'll be able to help him out when needed. But that means you have to get a job as well. Preferably the same job as Sasuke so you can watch over him."

"Ugh. Hello? I still have school and grades to think about." I paused for a moment when I suddenly realized something and my eyes widened considerably. "Oh crap…I forgot about school. AHHH!!" I mentally ran in circles in my mind.

My parents looked at me as if I was out of my mind, which, technically, I kind of was. "What about school?" my mom asked slowly. Jamie snickered to himself, but then looked pityingly and Sasuke.

"Well, for one thing, we have to somehow enroll Sasuke into school. Number two, we'll have to come up with a new name for him as he _is_ an anime character and there _are_ people who watch Naruto."

"Naruto?" Sasuke interrupted quizzically.

"The name of the anime you originated from. Anyway, number 3, we'll have to deal with Sasuke's newly acquired…fangirls…" Sasuke and I visibly grimaced, though him more than me and looking at him, I felt really sorry for the raven haired boy. He has to suffer more than I do. I have to suffer because I'll be hanging out with him and fangirls will eventually figure out ways to dispose of me. Perfect way to start a new year…Hopefully some of the stupid preps will be too preoccupied with boyfriends. Doubtful.

My mom just stared at me and my dad didn't really seem to care, though he did dislike Sasuke. Jamie just stared from his spot on the couch, eyeing my with an evil smirk on his face. "Hope ya have fun with that," he replied with amusement dancing in his eyes.

I gritted my teeth and glared at him coldly. Sasuke did the same, only his fierce stare had more of an impact on Jamie and sent a shiver down his spine. I was half glad I wasn't the one on the receiving end of the look.

"Alright, Katie, show our new guest his room," Lisa gestured in an attempt to get us to stop glaring at Jamie. I sighed and grabbed Sasuke by the hand, dragging him down the hallway to his new "room" with Sasuke glaring at Jamie. Half way through, Sasuke turned around and sighed, tugging his hand away from mine then shoving it into his pocket. I opened the door and presented his room to him saying, "Voila. Here it is."

He entered the room and sat down on the bed. "So, what next?" he asked me.

"Well, starting tomorrow, we're going shopping." He grimaced.

"Why? I have clothes," Sasuke stated, clearly trying to get out of not having to go shopping. It _is_ a guy's worst nightmare to go shopping with a girl. I smacked my hand to my face and sighed.

"We're going shopping for _you_. You need clothes. Clothes that won't give away your identity. There are a lot of people besides me who know who you are, what you are, and what you look like. We need to make sure your secret isn't revealed. If it is, a lot of people will be after you, and I'm not just talking about fangirls. Our government might come after you because you are possibly the first to have come from another world and end up in this one successfully. I want to protect you from that kind of danger," I stated. "I absolutely cannot let that happen to you…" I whispered determinedly.

"I see. Alright. I'll go…shopping…with you. But I can tell you right now this isn't by choice," his eye twitched. I smirked.

"I know that. But it won't be that bad. I hate shopping just as much as any guy so relax. **(1)**

He stared at me suspiciously, but then shrugged his shoulders and lay down on the bed. "Alright, now get out of my room. I would like some time to mull things over for a while."

I narrowed my eyes. "And whoever said this was your room? It's just the room you're staying in." I prodded his chest with my forefinger and he slapped it away. "Oww…You're mean." He smirked. I sighed. "Fine…I'll leave."

I turned around and walked out the door, but not before looking back at Sasuke, giving him a small smile. "G'night," I said softly. He nodded his head and I closed the door.

The next morning, I woke up to something prodding me. Gently at first, but then someone began shaking me continuously. I shot up and smacked the person who waked me and it ended up being Sasuke.

"Ow! Jeeze…I was just waking you up. You did say we were going…shopping…today," Sasuke said slowly, obviously not finding the idea of going shopping very appealing. I groaned.

"Lemme sleep a lil moree…" I said groggily and turned over, snuggling deeper into my covers and even going as far as to throwing them over my head. I heard a soft sigh beside my bed and the shuffling of Sasuke's feet. I relaxed and closed my eyes when suddenly they shot open to find Sasuke tugging at my covers and completely taking them off me. I curled up to the closest source of heat I could find, which ended up being my pillow. He took that too. I moaned loudly. "Can't I just get some more sleep? Please?" I pleaded. He shook his head and grabbed my arm, pulling me off the bed. "Fine then I'll sleep on the floor…" I grunted.

At that moment, Jamie looked at the two of us with a snicker. "Having fun getting her out of bed?" he asked jokingly.

"Plenty," the raven haired boy replied with a sigh. Jamie walked off doing whatever while Sasuke continued to stare at me, lying on the floor, trying my best to bury my head in the carpet and covering my head with my long, lanky arms with my legs curled up beside my stomach. I closed my eyes again, hearing more shuffling of feet on relaxed again. All of a sudden, I felt something cold and wet sliding down my face and back. I shot up and found Jamie hovering over me with a glass of ice cold water. "I kinda figured this would get your butt up." I shot him a glare and crossed my legs and arms, staring at the carpet in defeat, sighing. I rolled my eyes and slowly got up.

"Alright alright…I'm up now. Thanks for getting my floor wet, Jamie. I really appreciate it."

* * *

Later that day, we found ourselves at the mall, after a bit of convincing to get my mom to take us out as we had forgotten to run it by her first before going.

Sasuke took in his surroundings with interest, curious as to see these other worldly gadgets this world had in store. Literally. He tugged at my arm and dragged me in one direction with my mom following close behind. We both received a lot of attention from the girls around us, ogling at Sasuke then giving a swift envious glare at me for being dragged around by someone as cute as Sasuke was. Me? I just sighed. I hated being in the spotlight. It made me uncomfortable. I preferred to melt into the background and be unnoticed as I usually always am when shopping with my mom for manga or just regular books to read.

I mentally groaned as we passed a large group of girls who stared at Sasuke with, if they were anime, hearts in their eyes then began glaring at me as they saw that he was holding my hand, but for a different reason than they suspected. "How annoying…" I grumbled.

"At least you don't have to be chased by them everyday," Sasuke retorted. I nodded and felt almost relieved I didn't have to share the same pain Sasuke did at the moment, but knew I would soon. My mom just continued walked, oblivious to everything.

Sasuke dragged me into a small shop called Spencer's as something in there caught his eye. The girl at the counter stared at Sasuke with bright gold eyes as her brow furrowed, as if trying to place where she's seen him before. It wasn't the way normal girls went about staring at him as if wanting to jump him at the spot, but it seemed to make Sasuke uncomfortable.

He decided not to pay too much attention to her and decided to stare at what he had originally come in there for. He stared at the bright red lava lamp.

I gave him a look that clearly stated, "For what reason is this thing worth staring at?"

He turned to me and asked, "What is this thing?" If I could've sweatdropped, I would have.

"It's a lava lamp…They're not useful in any way except to make your house look as if it belonged to a hippy. Though they are pretty…But let's go. We need to get you a new outfit before people begin to get suspicious," I replied in hushed tones.

"Hm…" He gave it one last look before taking off with me in tow, once again, when suddenly the girl from the counter shouted, "I know who you are! You're that ninja dude from the manga Naruto that my little sister really likes. Cool costume." I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

As we walked further and further away from the shop, I stated, "That nearly gave me a heart attack…"

Back in the shop, a man with long, black hair in a pony tail wearing jeans and a baggy black T-shirt turned to stare at our leaving forms with bright red eyes and three black commas in each one.

After nearly getting ourselves killed by a mob of jealous girls, our shopping finally ended and we both sat in my mom's white Toyota in relief. "Well, for now we won't have to deal with new fangirls, but the good news is, hopefully no one will know who you are anymore," I said happily, turning around in my seat to see Sasuke smiling softly as well. This, I thought, is a true blue smile. No smirks, no evil looking smiles, but a happy one. One that no one has probably seen in a long time. I had a wide grin on my face, then turned back around to face the windshield, but not before grabbing my ipod out of the middle counsel and sticking it into the car player that we had for it. I looked for a certain song that I hoped Sasuke would like and decided to play something from Savage Garden.

"Ok, Sasuke, I'm gonna play some music, that alright with you?" I turned around to look at him. He nodded. "Sure. I don't mind."

"Cool. Ok, Mom I'm gonna play Savage Garden."

"Alright. Play that one song, Crash and Burn for me. Then I'd like to hear Leaving on a Jet plane."

I turned up the volume and sat back while listening to the intro for Crash and Burn.

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

I softly sang to the lyrics of the song and realized how this song represented Sasuke in a way. With that thought in mind, I just sang all the louder.

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

In the back, Sasuke thought to himself about the lyrics of the song, and half hoped that he could find someone to mend his own broken heart. A heart wrought with years of grief and sorrow, of anger and resentment of not being there for his parents, to protect them.

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street _

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

Sasuke had many of those moments. He hated them. He hated facing the monsters that only lived in his head and in his dreams. He'd wake up at night drenched in sweat with the covers so tightly wound around him that it was hard to move. He longed for someone to hold him close. To comfort him. To feel a mother's touch. He missed his mother far more than his father and constantly wished that tragedy never happened when he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Katie sing.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

'_Cause there has always been heartache and pain_

_But when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breathe again_

His heart longed for when he'd be able to breathe again. To live without the thoughts of revenge always coursing through his mind, thoughts of his brother, constantly tormenting him. In some ways, he almost seemed grateful for the break he had received. A break from dealing with Itachi. He, of course, would have to continue training in this world so his skills wouldn't become rusty, but he was still content and also enjoyed listening to Katie sing. Her voice wasn't perfect, but it wasn't bad either.

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

When the song ended, Sasuke replied, "You have a great voice Katie. It's not the best, but it's good."

My face turned a light shade of red at the compliment. "T-thanks," I responded with a slight stutter, not being quite used to compliments.

"Ok you got to listen to your song, now it's my turn," my mom stated sternly.

"Fine…" I leaned over in my seat and changed it to Leaving on a Jet plane. I liked the song. I had first heard it on Armageddon and my mom bought the soundtrack because the songs were so good. And like I did with Crash and Burn, I sang this song as well, knowing it by heart from listening to it so often.

_All my bags are packed I'm ready to go_

_I'm standing here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

_But the dawn is breakin' its early morn_

_The taxi's waiting he's blowing his horn_

_Already I'm so lonesome I could die_

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_There's so many times I've let you down_

_So many times I've played around _

_I tell you now they don't mean a thing_

_Every place I go I think of you_

_Every song I sing I sing for you_

_When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring_

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe I hate to go_

_Now the time has come to leave you_

_One more time let me kiss you_

_Close your eyes and I'll be on my way_

_Dream about the days to come_

_When I won't have to be alone_

_About the times when I won't have to say_

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane _

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe I hate to go_

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe I hate to go_

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Leaving on a jet plane_

_Leaving on a jet plane_

_Leaving on a jet plane_

_Leaving on a jet plane_

_On a jet plane _

My mom and I both stopped singing the song and I turned around to see Sasuke plugging his ears using his forefingers. As soon as he heard the music stop, he placed his hands at his sides. "We were that bad huh?" I asked, amused.

"Kind of…" he replied grimacing. I laughed.

When we got home, we set most of the bags in Sasuke's room to fill the drawers of the dresser that had once belonged to me when I was younger and was replaced with new furniture. He placed all of his new clothes into the drawer except for a pair of a blue pair of skater pants and a black shirt which he had decided to put on. "Alright, can you leave please? I'd like to change without the presence of company."

I almost blushed at the prospect of seeing Sasuke shirtless, but I mentally punched my inner fangirl in the face and the thought left me. I walked out of the room and waited for him to change, wanting to see him in his new outfit. Neither my mom or I was able to see him in his clothes, but he picked out a lot that he liked.

I waited for about 5 minutes on my bed and thought to myself why it'd take a guy that long to put on clothes. I got up and was about to knock on his door, when the door slammed into my face, knocking me to the ground. I muttered a soft "Ow…" when I saw Sasuke standing in front of me. I blush crept into my face as I saw how cute he looked.

He noticed me staring at him on floor and asked quizzically, "For one thing, why are you on the floor? And another, take a picture, it'll last longer."

I mumbled, "I wish I could. It'd definitely make a nice photo. Anyway," I said louder, "I'm on the floor because you knocked the door into my face. I was wondering what was taking you so long and took it upon myself to see what the hell you were doing."

He held out his hand as I reached for it, pulling myself back onto my feet. "Thanks. Anyway, what _were_ you doing?"

"I was thinking about something, and then I realized you would probably like to see me in this outfit. It's not bad actually," he replied, admiring his new attire.

"Yeah, it does look nice. Anyway, what were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing important." Suuure…I thought. "So, what'd you think about your first day of shopping in a different world?" I asked in slight amusement.

He didn't quite respond right away, as if he were remembering events earlier in the day because a couple times I saw him twitch, then responded with, "Excluding all attacks of fangirls, it was nice. I was interested in the way you dress, act, speak, your technology. I'd like to learn more about this world."

"You will, Sasuke. You will. Now, next on this list is finding a job!" I exclaimed, thinking about how interesting that would be.

"I think that can wait until tomorrow. I'm taking a nap." Sasuke walked back into his room and closed the door. I smiled to myself. It should certainly be more interesting with Sasuke around. I just hoped things wouldn't get _too_ out of hand.

With those thoughts, I went into my own room for a nice, long rest from the terrible attack of fangirls, but fun times of watching Sasuke pick out outfits for himself. But when I thought more about it, I knew these times wouldn't last. Sasuke would have to go home sooner or later, or something dangerous might come their way. My brows furrowed. I could faintly remember someone in the mall with long black hair and red eyes. Eyes that looked suspiciously like the Sharingan.

Could it be…? Nah. At that, I went to sleep.

* * *

Yay! I finished! And boy was it long. I hope that somewhat makes up for the next long wait you'll have for which I am really sorry. **(1) **Yes I hate shopping. I decided to base some of her personality off of mine because it just seems easiest especially when I know myself better than anyone does. ) 


	8. Flashbacks and shocking news

Eryn: Okay everyone, after about a month of being grounded and sneaking on to read fanfictions, I finally got off my lazy butt to write up chapter 8 and will continue until I'm dead tired. I have somehow found my muse of inspiration after reading quite a few fanfics to give me some ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto and anything related to it because if I did, I'd be one happy person. I only own my own characters and the plot line. Oh yeah. And I don't own Invader Zim.

Hibiki-chan: It might've been. You'll just have to wait and see. –Evil smile.- I bet you'll just _love_ what I have in store for the Uchiha prodigies…

TimDrakeFanatic: Thanks. –Big smile.- Though compliments like that will make my head bigger than it should be. xD I actually thought Sasuke was a tad bit OOC in some parts, but I try. And I actually haven't gotten as far as Shipuuden yet. But I will! Eventually…maybe over the summer when I actually have time…School sucks majorly.

freshair9: Thank you! I always get happy when someone appreciates my story. –Big smile.-

* * *

In Konoha

"Kakashi-sensei!!" shouted a blond haired blue eyed boy. His orange jumpsuit contrasted vividly against the dull colors of the grey sky, signaling a storm closing in soon.

The man known as Kakashi Hatake raised a lazy brown eye from his book to look at his student who was shouting frantically at him to get his attention. He sighed. "Yes Naruto?"

"Sasuke's gone! I can't find him anywhere!" he yelled and began running around in circles shouting curses at his missing teammate.

"He's probably off training by himself. Just relax. He'll turn up eventually." Kakashi returned his gaze to the book in hands, shifting a little bit to become more comfortable against the giant oak he was leaning against. His only visible eye not hidden behind his mask was turned into an upside down "u" and laughed softly to himself at whatever it was he thought was funny.

Naruto stopped and glared coldly at Kakashi, sitting down cross legged with his hands on his knees mumbling. "Pervert…And you don't even care that Sasuke is gone do you?"

"Now I never said that, did I?" he replied, never looking up from his book and turning the page.

"No…But it certainly seems like it," Naruto grumbled.

Suddenly a pink haired kunoichi came running through the trees and into the clearing where Kakashi and the rest of his team normally met, near the site where Kakashi's old team member Obito was buried. Emerald eyes searching frantically for that familiar raven haired boy she longed to have, Sakura Haruno shouted at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! I can't find Sasuke-kun anywhere!" she cried.

"I've already told Naruto the same thing. He's probably off training somewhere in a place where he doesn't want to be found. He normally does."

"But…but I didn't even see him come out of his house!" She stopped for a second, then blushed at how awkward that sounded and began to look a little frazzled. "I-I mean that, um, not that I'm a stalker or anything…"

"Calm down, Sakura. Your obsession with Sasuke is about as apparent as any other kunoichi. Now, you say he never left his house? How do you know this?"

"Well…umm…I usually wait for him before we begin training, that's why I was late…Speaking of being late. I'm surprised you yourself weren't late today Kakashi-sensei," Sakura replied mildly shocked.

"Just because I'm late everyday, doesn't mean I'll always _be_ late everyday now does it?"

"I guess not…"

"And don't worry about Sasuke. If he doesn't turn up in a few days, _then_ we'll start worrying. It's normal for him to go off by himself. You should know that by now being his teammate."

"Yeah…I guess. I just worry about him," she said sadly and turned her gaze on the soft, cool grass beneath the traditional blue sandals all ninjas were so fond of wearing. A cool hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see her sensei smiling at her, or what visible smile there was to be seen beneath the blue mask.

"I'm sure that wherever Sasuke is, he's perfectly fine. Don't worry too much," he said kindly.

A smile small formed on Sakura's lips and she nodded. "All right. I won't worry until I really need to."

"That's my girl. Now, let's focus on training, shall we?"

Back to the real world

I woke up from my short nap and stretched my arms to the ceiling above me, just barely grazing the stucco with my long arms. I've noticed, very irritatedly I might add, that I have short legs, but long arms. I'd personally rather it be reversed as I absolutely despise being short since it's a pain in the you know what, but nature's done its work already and there's nothing I can change. So I'm stuck this way. Bleh. Curse you nature..

I looked at the clock blearily and my eyes widened at the time, interupting my train of thought. It was already 9 p.m. I thought my nap was supposed to be short…Besides, what about dinner?! Did they all just eat without me? Grr…Selfish people…selfish anime person for not waking me--

At that particular moment, Sasuke took it upon himself to enter my room and flip the light switch on. Being accustomed to the darkness, my eyes squinted a little and I groaned at the lighting, cursing it as well as nature, using my thumb and index finger to rub my eyes a little before becoming accustomed to the lighting. I gave him an irritated glare.

Sasuke stared at me and raised an eyebrow. "What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked me quizzically.

I sighed. "No. What ever happened to eating dinner?" I asked dryly, lifting an eyebrow. Dinner sounds nice right about now. Especially as I'm so darned hungry. My stomache chose this moment to make itself known, however fell on deaf ears, at least to Sasuke.

"We never did. We basically fended for ourselves. I ate a sandwich…" he trailed off.

"Figures. My parents hardly ever make dinner. What kind of sandwich?" I asked. Hey, I was curious! I don't know what sort of sandwiches he'd eat. It's time to learn what sort of foods he likes so we don't end up making something he hates. We have to keep our guests happy you know, I nodded to myself mentally.

"Um…cheese and ham?" he said a bit confused. I stuck out my tongue in disgust. Ew. Ham. I voiced this out loud.

"Yuck. I hate ham. I hate pig. Bacon is the only good thing out of a pig…Maybe the most fattening but it tastes better." Yum…bacon. I love bacon. At this point my stomach growled again, though a bit louder, and I began to turn red at the noise, rubbing my head sheepishly at Sasuke who just sighed in response.

"Want me to make something for you…?" he offered.

"Nah. I can handle it myself. I'll just make pasta or waffles," I said waving my hand at him in a "I can take care of myself" gesture. Again, he quirked an eyebrow as if saying "There's no way you'd be able to take care of yourself even if you tried". I glared at him childishly.

"Are you sure? Besides, you need to eat something healthier anyway," he deadpanned. "What you just listed, isn't exactly the best choice for food..." I scoffed.

"Me? Eat healthy? Ha. I never eat healthy. My family and I are the supreme rulers of junk food. If you want proof, look in my pantry. We have Doritos, Ruffles, ramen, different sorts of pastas, tons of bread, cream cheese--" I started listing on my fingers.

"Ok ok, I get it," snapped Sasuke. I blinked. Gee, what's your problem Mr. Grouchy? Unfortunately for me, I accidentally voiced this out loud and Sasuke glared at me with his evil Uchiha death glare of doom. Ha ha doom. Doom di doom doom doom doom doooooom. Yes I have a great fondness for Gir from Invader Zim. Sue me.

"I don't have a problem. I'm just irritated…" He sighed and walked out of me room, then turned his head to look back at me. I stared at him with my head tilted to the side, confused, still wondering what his problem was. He shook his head and walked into his now temporary room, shutting the door soundly behind him. I blinked.

"Oookay…" I decided to get my lazy bum out of bed and threw the covers off me, shivering slightly at the cold that enveloped my legs. Swinging my legs over the side, I slid from my bed and walked into the hallway only to be greeted by my younger brother, who nearly ran into me. I gasped in surprise and nearly hit him with my fist.

"By jelly, Jamie, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I yelled at him. "Anyway, what's up?" I asked him, supressing a yawn. "Do you know what Sasuke's problem is?"

He stared then looked away and rubbed the back of his head a bit sheepishly. Placing my hands on my hips, I put on an irritable glare that demanded he answered my question. "What did you do…?" I accused him.

"Umm…I…uhh…" he stuttered, tugging on the collar of his shirt. "Umm…" He looked really reluctant to answer. I sighed and gave him a very fierce glare.

By this point, I became very irritated with him. "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" I yelled. In the background I could hear my mom yelling at my reaction.

"SHUT UP! HALF THE PEOPLE IN EUROPE COULDN'T HEAR YOU, KATIE! WHY DON'T YOU YELL AT LITTLE LOUDER?!" my mom shouted, probably watching her soap operas, from her room.

I twitched. Hypocrite. I sighed.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you." said Jamie. My ears perked a little and I listened to him intently. "I accidentally yelled at Sasuke and toldhimhisbrotherwasbetterthanhimbecausehewasn'tanemomoronwhowentoachildraperjusttogainpowerbecaueSasuketoldmeIwasanidiotbutIforgotwhy," he said rushed. I looked at him. (Translation: told him his brother was better than him because he wasn't an emo moron who went to a child raper just to gain power because Sasuke told me I was an idiot but I forgot why) I looked at him, with a "Huh?" face.

When it finally dawned on me what he said, my eyes widened in horror and I shrieked, "YOU DID WHAT?!YOU MORON, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM ABOUT THE--" I stopped abruptly, realizing what I was about to say and that with my volume, the Uchiha prodigy would be able to hear me _perfectly _well. I smacked my head at Jamie's idiocy. "No wonder he called you an idiot…" I muttered then groaned.

"Dammit all. I'm making some waffles," I growled and trudged off into the kitchen to satisfy my growing need for food.

One week later

It was apparent that Sasuke had gotten used to the fact of living in a different world. Any of our worldly objects became a known fact to him and locked away in his brain for further use if he ever needed to use the knowledge. He became quite accustomed to the use of cars as well and it didn't bother him as much as it did when he first saw one, which was quite an amusing experience. Now it became normal routine, though he figured he could run faster than a car can drive, though maybe not when my mom was driving.

Flashback

When Sasuke and I had both decided on going to the mall, we had to introduce him to cars first as it was our only means to get to the mall after all. Plus, if he was going to live in this world, he'd have to get used to the prospect of their being things beyond his current understanding.

My mom pulled her white Toyota out of the garage and what replaced Sasuke's normal stoic look was one of fright and he nearly decided to bolt back into the house and hide in his room. When my mom stepped on the gas, causing the car to create a louder roar, Sasuke looked so freaked out it almost looked like he'd piss his pants right then and there. That thought amused me and my smile turned into a grin.

I wished I had my camera. His face was just so priceless...

"Sasuke," I said snickering, "it's just a car. You know, an automobile?" No look of recognition passed over his much paler face. His hands were clenched into tight fists, looking as if his hands might start bleeding from digging his nails so deep. I sighed and shook my head. Poor guy. But it was amusing. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped and stared at me, shivering a little.

Now I really wished I had my camera.

I resisted the urge to laugh and grabbed his hand, pulling a reluctant Sasuke towards the car. "Don't worry, it won't bite you. It's an inanimate object. Ok?" I reassured him calmly.

He nodded then began to mumble under his breath repeatedly as if trying to convince himself. "It's not going to kill me. It's not going to kill me. It's not going to kill me." Over hearing him, I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. I probably had the most ridiculous look on my face. I felt like I would keel over right then and there I was trying to contain myself so much.

…What? This is funny stuff. It's not everyday you get to see and laugh at the fact that Sasuke actually afraid that something's gonna kill him. (Insert innocent smile)

Once Sasuke finally got it through his head that the car wasn't going to jump out and attack him when he wasn't looking, via talking to himself, I opened the door and he slid inside.

"You'll have to put on your seatbelt," I told him. He looks so adorable when he's confused, I had thought to myself when he gave me this puzzled look.

"Here," I said, reaching over him. Silently showing him how to buckle himself in, I was about to do it for him when he stopped me.

"I want to do it myself," he stated and amazingly, yes this is sarcasm my dears, put on his seatbelt all by himself! Vaguely wondering what would happen if this were Itachi and not Sasuke, I snickered at my thoughts of having to show him how to buckle himself in like a two year old when he was 3 years older than I was and could kick my arse if he wanted to. The raven haired Uchiha stared at me as if I had a mental problem, which I know very well that I do. Being insane is fun.

Once getting into the car and locking myself securely, I turned around and grinned at Sasuke evilly. "Hold onto your seatbelts and get ready for a wild ride! Woohoo!" I cackled. Both my mom and Sasuke stared at me. "What?" The just shook their heads. Well, I warned him. My mom _is_ a freakin' speed demon.

With my mom's driving, Sasuke was fairly grateful for the warning. Driving at 90 m/p/h on a 75 road, Sasuke's hands dug themselves into the light brown leather with his back digging into his seat. Poor guy looked like he might die of fright it was so bad. I turned to look at him and gave him a pitying look.

When we finally stopped at the mall and got out of the car, Sasuke looked to me and said, "I never want to do that again." This time I couldn't help myself and just laughed.

End Flashback

Oh the memories…I grinned and thought of the funny times we'd have ahead of us when the phone rang. Sasuke was about to answer it when I yelled, "I'll get it!"

Diving for the phone, I answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Oh my god! Katie! Why haven't you called me?!" shouted my friend Holly angrily. Oh snap! I'd forgotten to tell her! Wow I'm such a bad friend. Well, now is the perfect time to catch up and tell each other all about what's happened to us in the past few weeks. That should be fun. Especially when I tell her about Sasuke.

"Oh yeah! Guess what?! You'll never believe me when I tell you this," she warned me. I grinned and thought of the irony as I had something to tell her that she wouldn't believe for the life of her. Nothing she told me could ever compare to what I'm going through. Although, with her sister,Veronica, you may never know. Veronica is this insanely weird person who could probably make even Itachi freaked out with her scary antics.

I decided to humor her and asked, "What? What is it that you can possibly tell me that I wouldn't believe? Did Veronica turn normal?" I asked jokingly, grinning like it was the 4th of July.

"Ha. No. I wish." At this I laughed. "No, I have bigger, better news. Guess what? Itachi Uchiha is staying at my house!" My eyes widened. Despite being near me, Sasuke hadn't heard a word she just said and I thanked the god of all things made of jelly that he didn't hear her.

I gaped, opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water. I certainly felt like one. I walked into the living room then decided I'd better speak to her outside, out of Sasuke's earshot. "Hold-hold on a minute Holly," I said a bit shakily. I quickly crossed the street in front of my house and ended up at on a long strip of bright, green grass and in front of it was a very worn, very old wooden fence.

"Ok…Can you repeat that for me? One more time? I think my hearing is going faulty," I said, praying to any god or deity that would listen that I had heard her wrong.

"No. You heard right. Itachi Uchiha is staying at my house!" she shouted almost happily. Why anyone would be happy about that, I have no idea. The very idea of the Akatsuki member living in my house is enough to give me chills.

My face paled considerably and I leaned against the fence, placing a hand on my head. "Oh goody. Holly, we have a major problem," I said weakly.

"What's that?"

"_Sasuke_ Uchiha is staying at my house. And yes, you heard me right," I internally groaned. Fan-flipping-_tastic_.

"Uh oh," she said quietly.

"Uh oh is right…" I muttered.

* * *

Eryn Goddess of Chaos: W00T! I finally updated! Hope you're happy. Tee hee. What's going to happen next? Will Sasuke find out about this new turn of events? Stay tuned.

Sasuke: Ignore her. She's an idiot.

Eryn: Shut up emo boy. Go eat your Angsty O's. (Don't ask. Inside joke.)

Sasuke: -Glares.-


	9. Short chap: Explanations and more shocks

Eryn Goddess of Chaos: Bwahahaha. Yes I have updated once again my loyal readers. Twice in one day! Such a shocker. This time I'm going to try not to make the updates so far and few between…-Sweatdrop.- Squee! I am so happy! I have 1100 hits to my story! –Cries in happiness.- You guys have no idea how much this makes me happy.

Katie: In other words, she's just glad people are actually enjoying this fic. As am I! I feel so special.

Eryn: You should, I created you.

Katie: More like, came up with a different name and inserted yourself into the story.

Eryn: Not really…You're a little more assertive than I am. And you can come up with some snarky remarks if you really wanted to. Plus you like Sasuke a lot more than I do. I personally think he's an idiot who needs to get a hobby. Oh yeah, and a life.

Sasuke: -Sarcastically.- Gee thanks.

Eryn: -Smiles innocently.- No problem. Now on with the story! But first...

Hibiki-chan: Yah it is. Let's just see how Katie gets herself out of this one…

Si Fron Dimensional Creator: Oh my giddy aunt. I didn't realize that. I'd forgotten actually…But! You have given me a great idea for the plot and for that, I dedicate this chapter to you. Kudos!

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own Naruto. So take that you stupid lawyers! I wish I did though…Sasuke wouldn't be such an idiot and Hinata would finally admit her love for Naruto.

Back in Konoha

"Kakashi-senseeeeiii," whined Sakura. "Sasuke still isn't here! It's been over a week! Something's wrong. I know it," she said worriedly.

"Yeah yeah! Where is he, Kakashi-sensei? I kinda miss the bastard, as much as he was annoying," Naruto said crossing his arms and nodding his head. "I wouldn't even mind it if he called me 'loser.' Geeze. He's making us all worried that moron!"

Kakashi stared at them for a second before thinking back to what happened just a bit ago with the Hokage.

Flashback

A week had passed since Sasuke's mysterious disappearance, and, now beginning to worry for his student, Kakashi went to the Hokage to possibly get to the bottom of this and recieve some hidden information on the Uchiha disappearance problemthat they so desperately needed to solve.

Poofing into the Hokage tower the way he normally does, Kakashi strode towards the double oak doors that led into the Hokage's office. So as not to be rude, he knocked rather loudly on the door when he heard the Hokage say, "Come in, Kakashi."

He opened the doors and walked in to stand in front of the Hokage. He bowed respectfully before straightening and, getting straight to the point, asked him, "Hokage-sama. We have an issue concerning Sasuke Uchiha. It appears he has gone missing. I'd like to look into some files on earlier missions to see if it might hold some sort of clue as to why," Kakashi stated.

"There will be no need of that," the Hokage stated, chewing on the end of his pipe. "I already know what happened, however you and your team have no recollection of the incident." He steadily released the smoke building in his mouth in a large, light gray cloud and sighed.

Kakashi stiffened and his visible eye widened. "Are you suggesting we were placed under a memory jutsu?"

"That is precisely what I'm saying. You and your team were coming back from a mission when a group of ninja attacked you," he said.

Kakashi placed a hand on his chin and thought over the information for a minute before asking, "Do you know what ninja attacked my team and what country they came from? We need to know who our enemies are and, perhaps, they can tell us what became of my student. Of course unwillingly."

The Hokage's face turned into an expression of worry and grudgingly replied, "Unfortunately, we have no idea who attacked your team, nor what they did with Sasuke Uchiha."

"I see…" Under his mask, his lips were set into a grim expression and began to feel guilty and responsible for his missing student. They were his first team after all. Despite seeming so indifferent, he cared deeply for all of them.

The Hokage gave Kakashi a small smile and stood up slowly, his bones making a popping noise as he did, and walked slowly over to Kakashi, placing an old, wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

"Do not become too discouraged, Kakashi. We will find him. Eventually. But for now, we must find out who or what made Sasuke disappear," he said seriously. "That is what we must focus on first. Worrying can come later."

"Should I tell my students about this?" Kakashi asked uncertainly. "We both know how Sakura will react, but Naruto..."

"No. We do not need to get them upset. Let them be in peace."

"Something may spark their memories, though. Memories that can be used to find out exactly what happened on our last mission. Unfortunately, I didn't even know we _went_ on any mission. Someone must have used a strong memory wiping jutsu if even a Jounin was affected so drastically," Kakashi pointed out. "We're not dealing with amateurs here. These are high class ninja."

"Yes. That may be so. However, I do not want them to spend too much time worrying about Sasuke. For the time being, you'll have to think of a lie. I think you can handle it. You're good at that," the Hokage said, flashing him a knowing smile. Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You are dismissed." Kakashi nodded and disappeared from the room.

End Flashback

Kakashi sighed and thought, 'Why me…' "Sasuke is on a temporary mission to another country. Top secret." Sakura and Naruto gaped at him.

"But-but Sasuke's only genin! Like the rest of us!" Sakura gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, why does the Uchiha bastard get to go on a top secret mission and not me?!" Naruto yelled at him. He silently grumbled to himself, wondering why Sasuke Uchiha always received the special attention and why he was always treated like crap or the village idiot.

Kakashi sighed and hurriedly racked his brain for another good lie. "He just wanted to do a mission by himself for once. He's with another Jounin of course," he said quickly when he noticed their looks of horror. "He just wants to get stronger is all. Don't worry. He'll be back with us soon." 'I hope…' he thought. 'Sasuke, you're getting us into a lot of trouble.' But for his students' sake, he hoped they would somehow find out what exactly happened to Sasuke. And soon...

Back to the real world (Not in Katie's P.O.V)

Katie paced in her room repeatedly, wondering what she was going to do with this new found information. Her thought train went a little like this: 'Shit. What am I gonna do? Sasuke's gonna freak if he finds out. NO! He can't find out. He'll go after Itachi and try to kill him and get into a whole lot of other trouble, too. So that's completely out of the question. But how am I gonna keep them both apart? We're gonna have to go to school eventually, and Itachi _MUST BE WATCHED_. No exceptions. Who knows what sort of mischief that evil Akatsuki member can get into. Hell, he might even KILL someone! I'll just have to tell Holly we need to avoid each other for a very long time until they both disappear. Nooo. I can do that. That's sort of mean. Ok how about this…'

Basically just a lot of panicking and ideas that eventually get thrown out the window anyway.

When she had gotten off the phone earlier, she rushed back into the house and slammed the door to her room shut, making the occupants wonder what the hell was going on, and currently pacing and muttering then yelling at herself in her mind was _all_ she was doing.

Can't blame her though. Who wouldn't get jumpy at that idea? At this precise moment, Jamie walked into her room and watched his sister pacing back and forth until he became dizzy and yelled at her, "Will you stop doing that?" he growled irritably.

Katie, finally realizing Jamie was in her room, stopped pacing and stared at him like he was an alien from Mars. "When-when did you get in my room?! How much have you heard?!" she panicked.

Jamie raised an eyebrow and vaguely wondered what her problem was and decided to be blunt and ask her. "What is your problem? Why are you so jumpy?"

Katie stared at the ground and visibly shook in half fear and half shock. "U-um…Well…" She took a deep breath and slowly released it, trying her hardest to calm down. "Jamie, close the door. Now. We don't need eavesdroppers…" She looked around in her room warily. Jamie, still lost and confused, closed his sister's bedroom door until it made a satisfying click when he let go of the handle.

"Alright. Are you going to tell me now?" Jamie asked. Katie looked like she wanted to die, she was shaking so hard. Jamie didn't know what her deal was, but he walked up to her and hugged her affectionately. "It's ok. I don't know what's got you so shaken up, but whatever it is, you'll be fine," he said reassuringly.

She inhaled deeply, trying her best to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Ok, I'll tell you. But you need to absolutely promise me you will absolutely _not_, I repeat, _NOT_ tell anyone about this. _ANYONE_. Do you understand me?"

Jamie stared down at her confused. Yes, down. Jamie is taller than her by a couple inches. And yet he is younger than her by a couple years. Funny how life works, isn't it? Now you see why Katie hates being short so much.

"Ok…I promise. I won't open my big mouth about this dreaded secret you have that you seem so unwilling to tell anyone about. Now will you tell me?" he asked her impatiently.

"Ok…well. I got a phone call from Holly…" she trailed off.

"Your friend who lives in that apartment who also has the craziest person I have ever met for a sister?"

"Yup, that's the one. She told me…" Katie stood on her toes to whisper into his ear what had occurred over the phone. Jamie, wanting to know what happened, bent down so he could hear her better. His eyes widened in shock when it had finally been revealed that the infamous Itachi Uchiha was now currently taking up residence in Holly's home. And what was worse, Itachi was going to have to go to school with them and, inevitably, encounter his little brother Sasuke.

"Oh boy…" he said weakly. "We're in trouble."

"Damn straight we are…" she muttered.

* * *

Eryn: Ok, I know this was sort of a short chapter, but I thought that I might as well get this out of the way so there will be less confusion about the fact that Sasuke fought with Sakura and Naruto when he encountered those ninja who sent Sasuke to our world. So, in a way, the last half was more of a filler part than anything, but the first leads into the plot I so desperately needed to get to. Getting Sasuke home and finding out what exactly happened to land him in a different world. 


	10. Author's Note

Eryn: -Dodges flying objects- I know I haven't updated my story for a while and I am extremely sorry

Eryn: -Dodges flying objects- I know I haven't updated my story for a while and I am extremely sorry. Mainly it's due to laziness and working on other fics but after a while I sort of felt disgusted with how bad my writing was in that story and sort of just…stopped writing it. This is not to say that I will discontinue it, because I do plan on finishing it, just not right now. I do have a portion of chapter 10 written up though, and I think after I'm done editing everything, I'll post it. I don't know. Right now, the writing done on this fic sort of sucks and I want to change that. With the new fics I have up, I can see my writing has improved, much to my liking, which is the reason why I have decided to edit it. THEN I promise you I will give you the real chapter 10. Again, I am incredibly sorry. The way it reads just makes my skin crawl. Ugh. So…yeah. I will get chapter 10 done though, I promise.


	11. Curiousity killed the cat

A/N: Okay... so I realize that I've pretty much almost completely abandoned this story and I sincerely apologize for my inexcusable lack of updates. xDodges barrage of flying cutleryx BUT. I have been working on this story lately because I realize that until I get it out of my head, it will never leave me alone. But when I started this story, I didn't really know where it was going, (that and the fact that my computer died and I lost EVERYTHING so I was without a computer for a while..). I was just writing it just to write it, but I've figured out a basic idea of where I'm heading. I know how it'll end, just not the road to get there, lol. But I PROMISE not to let this story die. And since I will now have ample time to write it up seeing as I won't be going to college for a year, (yes I know it's a bad decision, but I've already had to deal with that drama llama so please spare me) I'll be updating much more frequently. I already have the next chapter done and half the other one written, they just need to be looked over and edited.

So... yeah. Well enough of my rambling since I'm sure you all want to read the chapter instead of listening to me. It's well deserved considering the amount of time it took me to finally post this..So now for the long awaited chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto. I do own everything else though.

* * *

After getting over the shock of my worrying phone conversation, I sat on my bed and sprawled spread eagled across it, rubbing my brow in irritation. I needed to stop freaking out. Sasuke might end up suspecting something, if he doesn't already, by the way I was acting earlier. "Ok Katie, calm the hell down," I mumbled to myself. "How bad could it be anyway? Maybe he won't overreact. Yeah. Maybe he won't." I kept trying to encourage myself with these optimistic thoughts but they weren't working very well. Of course it didn't help with the fact that I knew everything I spouted was absolute bullshit. It was no secret that Sasuke despised his brother with every fiber of his being and with such an utmost passion that it gave a whole new meaning to the word hatred.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I flinched, startled, and immediately sat up and looked over towards the door. "Katie?" Sasuke hesitantly called from behind the door. "You ok?" he asked. Guess I was right in that he definitely suspected something was up. Of course it didn't help that I made myself fairly obvious the way I was ranting and raving under my breath like a psychopath earlier.

"Uh.. yeah. I'm fine. Come in," I responded, feeling slightly uncertain and of course a little apprehensive that he'd find out the dreaded secret I now had locked up inside my head. And it was there that I hoped it would stay, but of course, this was all in vain. He'd find out soon enough. But what he didn't have to know was that I knew about it.

Stepping into the room, he gazed at me in a confused, but irritated manner. "What are you working yourself up about? We could hear you muttering about something but I couldn't hear what." Oh dear.

I tried to keep an outwardly calm appearance but inside I was panicking. "Oh nothing. Just something my friend said is worrying me." Which wasn't exactly a lie and I know he could definitely pick out a lie from a mile away. But I do have to admit that what I said was a complete understatement. 'More like understatement of the year,' I added in my thoughts.

A little annoyed with my answer, he said sarcastically, "Could you be any more vague?" Yes, but I'd rather keep this little tidbit of information to myself. I would like to live until I'm at least 30, thank you very much.

"Look it's a girl thing, ok? I'm sure you don't want to hear the disgusting details," I said quickly. With that kind of answer, I was looking for it making him so uncomfortable that he wouldn't delve any farther than that. Most guys usually wouldn't anyway. I have no idea why considering they'd definitely be hearing about it whenever they got girlfriends. I mean come on! It's not that bad hearing about a girl on her period… Well ok maybe it is.

He looked slightly mortified. I was right. Success! Point for me! With that kind of reaction I'm pretty sure he got the message not to pursue the subject matter further. I felt a smug satisfaction at deterring Sasuke's curiosity and possibly revealing that secret.

"All right all right I won't ask. But you really do need to calm down, whatever it is you're worrying about." He leaned against the door frame and folded his arms across his chest.

Aw, he cares! It would be cute if it wasn't for the unnerving fact that even the mention of Itachi would probably make him angry enough to chop my head off himself. But I did feel a little flattered about his show of concern. "Well, thanks for caring, but I'm fine. Really," I insisted.

He looked skeptical and unconvinced but didn't question it after the answer I gave him earlier. Though if I were him, I probably wouldn't have wanted to hear any more after that either. Speaking of hearing.. "Hey Sasuke," I asked suddenly. It'd been bugging me for a while and now was the perfect opportunity to ask.

Quirking a brow, he sat down beside me on the bed and stared at me, confused. Seeing his silence as permission to continue, I questioned, "I've been wondering about this for a while but… how are you able to speak English? I mean, you speak Japanese don't you?" For a while I was wondering if perhaps it was some sort of thing that just happened when you switched worlds, but then I remembered that we do speak Japanese in this world so why wouldn't he still be speaking it? It just didn't seem to make much sense. I'd read about it in fanfictions but it just didn't seem to be too realistic.

He looked away with a distant expression in his eyes and I felt the vibe that he felt a little reluctant and maybe resentful that I brought up this subject. "A friend taught me," he said curtly, clearly wishing we weren't talking about this. I would've dropped the subject because this was clearly a sensitive topic with him, but curiosity overwhelmed me.

"A friend?" I asked skeptically. "Who was this friend of yours and how did they speak English?" As far as I knew, no one spoke English in the Naruto world. Actually, they didn't seem to speak any other language except Japanese unless it was dubbed. I wondered off handedly that if the anime wasn't technically made in Japan what language they would speak in.

"I don't know. It's not like I can ask her, can I?" he snapped. Whoa. Touchy.

Eyes widening in surprise, I sat up and leaned away from him with my palms up in a friendly "I mean no harm" gesture. "Whoa, sheesh, calm down tiger. Sheath the claws. I was only asking."

He stayed silent for a while. Treating him a bit like an injured animal, I figured it was best to let him tell me himself rather than pressing him to answer my question. He then sighed, running a hand through his raven hair. "She's dead," he murmured. And if I hadn't known any better, I would've said that his eyes seemed a little misty.

Oh. Well that explains the snippiness. "When did she teach you anyway?" I inquired in a gentle tone, not wanting to set him off again. "I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I amended quickly to appease him if he decided to snap at me.

Turning to look at me, I could see the depression in his eyes. You couldn't see it in his face, but his eyes said a lot more than words ever could. It was almost heart breaking. Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close to me. I could feel him stiffen underneath my touch, but, gradually, as if he didn't quite know how to react, he responded back by hugging me back. He wasn't crying - I didn't think he would what with his pride - but I could feel him shaking. "She died," he said in my ear, "the night my parents did. My family did. I lost everything that night. Everything.." My grip on him tightened. Just in his voice I could feel the agony he was feeling for even recalling what had been done.

I suddenly realized how deeply he had been hurt by that event. I knew he was distraught over it, sure, but I don't think I ever truly realized the magnitude of his sadness, of his anger, the betrayal he felt by his brother. And it made me realize even more that I would be dead if he found out that I knew of Itachi's whereabouts. Especially after telling me something like this. I felt guilty. But I still couldn't tell him. Because he was wrong about Itachi's intentions. He still loved his little brother more than anything in the world and I didn't want to condemn him for something he had been ordered to do.

"It's ok, it's ok," I repeated softly in his ear, trying to push away the endless guilt that was bubbling in my chest as well as the explanation for Itachi's motives. He didn't need to know about that yet. "It happened a long time ago," I insisted gently.

He stiffened in my grip and pushed me away with a deep glare set into his face. "It was not a long time ago, Katherine. It was only four years ago. I was eight years old when this happened and it felt like my whole world, everything I believed in was suddenly ripped out from under my feet by the only person in my family that truly mattered to me. I looked up to him, called him my idol, and he goes and does _that_ with the pathetic excuse that he was only testing his abilities," he seethed. Well, I guess I wasn't the only one who had thought Itachi was lying, but it seems Sasuke just thought his brother to be a ruthless killer.

Being slightly taken aback by his animosity on the issue, I flinched away from his hardening gaze. Christ did it look scary or what? Trying to make a bit of light in the situation, I said, "Well.. it was.. long enough," I replied lamely and ended the comment with an innocent smile.

Sasuke, his glare disappearing as he stared at me incredulously, as if in disbelief that I could make such an inane comment, simply sighed and let his head drop into his hand with a groan. "You're impossible," he murmured, giving me an irritated look with the only eye that he could focus on me.

Success! I silently cheered. I was hoping that would cool him off a bit, even if it did make myself look like an idiot in the process. At least he didn't seem angry anymore. "Not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment," I replied.

Looking up, he gave me an inquiring gaze. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Because impossibilities generally don't exist in the normal world, being this one because I think yours just happens to be the exception, and being possible means that I'm average, just like everyone else. I like a little bit of impossibility," I grinned. The look he gave me made me feel stupid. And I have to admit, what I just said confused _myself_.

"That makes absolutely no sense at all," he said slowly. No, it didn't really.

"It made sense in my head," I complained.

He rolled his eyes. "I doubt whatever is actually in your head makes any sense either."

"Hey!" I smacked his arm. "Meanie!"

This was when he seemed to realize something. I wasn't quite sure what, but I could definitely see the gears clicking in his head so obviously he figured something out. Eyes widening in surprise, he said, "You did that on purpose didn't you."

What? I was a bit confused. "Uh.. yes? If you mean my hitting you in the arm, otherwise I have no idea what the hell you're going on about."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, not that. Your stupid comment when I was mad at you. You did that to get me off track, didn't you?"

Damn. Caught. I averted his gaze. "Erm…" Scratching the side of my cheek nervously, I gave him a sheepish smile. "Would you be terribly upset if I said that I did?" I asked guiltily.

For once in my life, I actually saw him laugh. A true blue laugh. Wow I was completely confused now. I stared at him in awe as he chuckled quietly to himself. He was actually… amused. And not in a sarcastic or sardonic way. But genuinely amused. I felt my eyes widen as I continued to stare at him as if he'd suddenly turned into some sort of alien right before my eyes. "Uh… Who are you and what have you done with the real Sasuke?" I asked a little warily, feeling a little bit… well not afraid but not absolutely trusting either of this new Sasuke. It was too… strange.

Looking up at me, he saw my startled and weirded out expression and smirked. "I haven't gone anywhere. I just thought it was funny. Funny that it worked. That you were able to get me into a better mood without really trying. That you seemed to care that I was unhappy."

"And why would this be funny? Of course I care. You're my friend. Sort of. Well… yeah. You're my friend. A recently made one, but still a friend I guess…" I wasn't quite sure what he was but I most certainly couldn't call him an acquaintance. We were far too familiar with each other for that. But I wasn't sure if he would really be called a friend, honestly. We were definitely familiar, but not too too familiar like my other friends. So what was he to me exactly? I didn't know. 'Ugh, I'm giving myself a headache thinking about this,' I sighed inwardly to myself. So we'll settle with friend and go from there. Unfortunately, that didn't mean that I was _his_ friend. That made me a bit upset, but I wasn't going to dwell on it for long seeing as I knew fairly well about Sasuke's trust issues.

"You guess?" he inquired.

"Well, yeah. I don't really know what else to call you so yeah. I think we're still a little bit more formal than that, but it's as close as I can get," I explained with a still confused expression on my face.

For some reason, I thought he seemed a bit disappointed. Or was that my imagination? I couldn't tell. It might just be wishful thinking though because I really did want him to be a friend. 'Maybe even a bit more than that…' I admitted to myself, cursing my inner fangirl for my crush on him. At least I was able to rein that in though, or else I'd probably end up scaring him off. Oh dear. That wouldn't be a good thing. But I knew that I was really only basing my crush off his looks. It was shallow and I knew it, but I couldn't help myself. In another way though, selfishly, I wanted to be the one to help him heal, the one to keep him sane when the world around him collapses. I wanted to be there to love him and keep him safe, to protect him, to never allow him to be alone. I've always, ever since watching the anime, felt that way about Sasuke Uchiha. He always looked so bitter, so lonely that I wanted someone to make him happy, to bring back the Sasuke that died the minute he found out his family had been betrayed and killed by his brother.

Suddenly I realized that, even if we only become friends, that that would be enough. If I could make him happy, I'd be happy knowing that I helped with that, that I was the one to heal him. It felt selfish, but at the same time it didn't. I wanted to make him happy again like I seemed to when he started laughing at me. I wanted to see that again. I wanted to see him smile.

"Katie?" he said suddenly.

I snapped out of my thoughts and replied intelligently, "Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh. Nothing in particular," I said innocently. I wasn't about to tell him anything. If he wanted, he could figure it out himself. Eventually. "Um anyway, wanna get something to eat?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. Oh he totally knew that I changed the subject on purpose, but luckily he didn't comment on it. The gods must love me today. Or not considering the Itachi situation, but that's a topic for a later date. Shrugging, he said, "Fine."

"Great! Let's go!" Grabbing his hand, I towed him out of my room.

* * *

A/N: Well.. not my longest of chapters. But hey, I updated! Finally. And I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's edited and looked over so bear with me since I know how atrocious my writing still is for the earlier chapters despite my resolve to fix it. But I promise my updates will be a lot sooner than 2 years since I no longer have school to worry about. At least for a while. And I know it's a bit of a filler, but we'll be getting into the swing of things here pretty soon so be patient for just a little bit longer! Reviews muchly appreciated.


	12. Dreaded Mondays and more explanations

A/N: Haha! I told you I'd update sooner! Well this chapter is mildly filler ish but it explains some things that, back when I was writing this, I didn't even realize couldn't possibly happen so I realize that it doesn't really coincide with the rest of the story now. But it makes it a little bit more realistic and it serves the plot and time-line well so either way it doesn't matter. It just furthers things along rather than having me waste my time on trivial things which I'm sure most of you have had enough of considering that Naruto nowadays mostly IS filler. Well anyway, enough of my rambling. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would live and Sasuke would get a good bashing over the head for being stupid.

* * *

Mondays. How I despise Mondays. Do you wanna know why I knew it was Monday? Because Sasuke woke me up by splashing water on my face rather than going through the hassle of waking me up the way he usually does in the morning which is shaking me awake and me trying to dig myself further into bed in the hopes he'd leave me alone. I also knew it was Monday because when this particular little incident happened, I shrieked and promptly fell out of my bed and onto the floor, face first. Can anybody say "Ow?"

I groaned loudly and rolled over onto my back so I could stare up at said offending Uchiha and glare with an intense hatred. I think my nose broke, the jerk. "Is there a reason you had to do that?" I complained in a whiny, irritable tone, rubbing my nose as if it would help relieve the pain that was now throbbing on my face. He stood over me with his arms crossed over his chest. I could feel the water dripping off my face and onto the carpet. My hair was wet. My bed was wet. My clothes were wet. And now I was cold and tired and feeling extremely cranky. Did I ever mention I was really not a morning person? Curse you to the deepest pits of hell, Uchiha. One day… I _will_ get back at you for the hell you have reaped upon me. I never should've let you stay you stupid hell child.

He gave me a sarcastic look as if reading my mind and rolled his eyes. "Yes, because you're extremely difficult to wake up in the morning so I used a more efficient method. What?" He looked at me as I glared ferociously at him. He stared back, eyebrow arched. My glare, unfortunately, was having little to no effect. If only I had the same glaring power as the almighty Uchiha standing near my head. Stupid boys and their stupid more awesome glares. Actually, it went more along the lines of, "Stupid Uchihas and their terrifyingly awesome glares." If you've ever been on the receiving end of one of their glares, you'd know what I was talking about. Those people really do know how to scare the pants off a person just by glaring at them.

With a long, drawn out sigh, I got up and shook my hair with my fingers to get rid of some of the moisture dripping from it, purposely trying to get it on Sasuke who smartly backed away to avoid the spray. Damn. "Well maybe you should find a different method. I mean, look at this!" I signaled to my bed. "I'm supposed to sleep in that! I don't want to sleep in a wet bed!" I complained.

"That's your problem. Maybe you should consider getting up earlier instead of being lazy," he replied simply.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked exasperated, deciding not to comment on his observation of my apparent laziness. I wasn't going to deny it since that would just be lying.

"It's 7:30." I moaned loudly and pressed my face against my pillow, still standing of course because a certain _someone_ drenched my bed with water and lord only knew my face didn't need to get any wetter than it was.

"Let me go back to bed. It's summer and it's too early," came my muffled reply.

Had I been watching him, I probably would've seen his eye twitch. "Under Kakashi's reign, I had to get up at 4 in the morning. Regardless of whether or not it was summer. Don't complain."

I sensed his unsaid comment of how he had it worse than me and decided to be snarky about it. "Yeah well you're a ninja. Do I look like ninja material to you?" was my smartass remark.

"Sadly no. You're in every way a civilian. A lazy civilian. The people of my world were more hardworking than you," he scorned.

"Yeah well I'm not of your world, now am I? This is my world. And my house. And my room. Now get out of it so I can get dressed," I snapped, finally lifting my head to, again, glare at the cocky ninja leaning against my dresser. At my words, he sighed and left the room, shutting it behind him to lean against it.

"Just a warning, if you're not dressed within ten minutes and I walk in there and find you asleep, it won't be just you that gets wet," he threatened from behind my door.

Dammit. There goes my plan. I wanted to throttle the little 12 year old. Even my brother wasn't this obnoxious. Grumbling while pawing through my drawers for something to wear, I grabbed a white tank top and jean shorts and threw them on, combing hastily through my messy hair while cursing the black eyed Uchiha to every circle of hell I could think of. I think I got to the number of 34 when I shoved open the door, hoping to catch the boy off balance.

To my amusement, I did actually. I found him on his knees and slowly getting up to glare at me in irritation. Looking innocently back at him, I said, "What?"

"Tch. Let's get your mother. You're supposed to enroll me into your school or something, right?" he reminded me.

Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that. School was a little over a month away. Well this really sucked. I'd pretty much pissed away my summer staying at home babysitting my brother when I could've been out with my friends. I should really call Holly by the way. I wondered if she needed any help with Itachi, though with her sister there, that was unlikely. Veronica could probably keep him amused somehow with her eccentric personality. "I'd really have to see that," I murmured to myself with a snort.

"Have to see what?" came a voice. Sasuke snapped me out of my musings and stared at me weirdly.

"Oh nothing. But I think before we get to the school, which probably won't be for a while yet anyway, I'm going to call a friend of mine to hang out with her. You don't mind staying here and keeping Jamie company do you?" I asked him. Jamie was his age after all, and he was a boy. They must find something in common to keep themselves amused. Who knows, maybe they could watch Naruto episodes – some of the beginning ones so as not to give anything away – and mock the blonde for his idiotic antics. He might even get a kick out of seeing Naruto try to be him. Though there was also the fact that it'd be slightly weird watching yourself and your teammates and then I thought the entire idea was probably a really bad one.

"No, I don't mind. Jamie wanted me to teach him some shinobi moves anyway. Don't worry, we won't be using any weapons and I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself," he added to console me as he saw the horrified look on my face. Just the thought of Jamie being anywhere near a weapon or sharp object of any kind deeply concerned me.

When we were little kids, he'd grabbed one of the steak knives and started playing with it, not really realizing the danger. I'd told him over and over again to put it back but he didn't listen and ended up cutting his arm so badly that he had to go to the hospital. Seeing him lying in that white bed, so pale that his hair almost looked black in comparison, traumatized me and led me to believe that Jamie with anything sharp is not a good thing. I know he's older now and much more sensible, but that image never left my mind. I'd sworn to myself that I'd never let something like that happen again, that I'd never let him get hurt like that again.

It was for that reason that no one ever messed with my little brother because they knew big his sister would kick their asses to hell and back. Jamie never appreciated it because he wanted to be seen as more masculine and able to take care of himself, as is he a boy and boys tend to have big egos, but I was too concerned for him to worry about that. I never wanted anything to happen to him. I wanted to always be there for him, to protect him like an older sibling should. Then I wondered if this was also what Itachi felt for Sasuke, maybe still feels for him. He is his big brother after all and something that strong doesn't go away, no matter what happens or how much time goes by. You still look after your siblings no matter what, no matter how much grief you gave each other or how much you hated the sight of them for what they did or what they said. In the end, you still looked out for each other and stuck together through thick and thin.

"Katie?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

"Hm?" I responded distractedly.

"Are you okay? You have this weird look on your face."

I shook my head to rid myself of my thoughts. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just remembering something. Let's go find my mom, shall we?"

"There's no need. I'm right here. Anything you need?" a voice called from behind me. I turned around and saw her smiling face in the dark light of the hallway.

Smiling back, I said, "Yeah. Do you mind taking me and Sasuke to the school on your lunch break? We have to enroll him into the school somehow so he doesn't have to be stuck at home all day."

She gave me an intense stare. "You do know that this might be a very complicated process? We're going to need to give them records, files we don't have in order to enroll him into the school. And how do we explain his disappearance for when he leaves to go back to his own world?"

I hadn't thought about that. "Uh… make up some excuse that he has a family emergency and needed to go back to Japan? We _are_ going to enroll him as a foreign exchange student. He has that oriental look and a bit of an accent so it could work," I made up on the spot. Hey, it sounded fairly logical, right?

Sasuke looked at me. "Exchange student?" he echoed.

"It's where a student from another country goes to enroll in another school from another country for a year," my mom explained. "And they live with a family in that country for the duration of their stay, usually with a student of the same year that goes to the school."

"Is it unusual for students to do that?" he asked curiously.

"Not generally. It's unusual for the rest of the students because there's a new kid at the school and we'll generally be curious about that since we go to a smaller school than most. But overall, it's sort of common," I replied.

"Hm. But what about these records you need?"

"We'll need a birth certificate or some sort of proof of your existence and other sorts of records to show you've had your shots and won't contract diseases that will be potentially threatening to the other student as well as a note signed by a doctor as proof. I'm not sure how the exchange student program works, but I don't think that enrolling him that way will work because the school would have been notified of something of the sort beforehand. Plus it wouldn't be their intention to have a _male _foreign exchange student room with a girl. And we can't just tell them that they forgot about some student who was apparently in the exchange student program because they do extensive research on the child before they become eligible to be an exchange student. As well as research on the family. We'll have to come up with something else." Well there goes my plan. Mom sure did know a lot about this.

"How do you know all this stuff anyway, Mom?" I asked suddenly. Sasuke was also equally interested.

"I was an exchange student myself. I went to Germany for a year and lived with a very nice family with another girl my age. I still talk to her once in a while, but my German is a little rusty since I haven't used it as much. Anyway I think it might be better if Sasuke didn't go to the school. We'd have to fake everything, birth certificates, the shots he's had, etc."

"But… we can do that though right? Fake everything I mean. It can't be that hard…" I really didn't think it was a good idea to keep Sasuke locked up in the house. He might go stir crazy and start destroying everything.

Okay maybe he wouldn't, but he would get bored and when he gets bored he tends to gain a bit of a sadistic side. And by sadistic I mean by forcing me to train with him, me, the complete opposite of an athlete as even he knew I was a complete sloth, someone who actually has aim and can actually run a decent pace. He says it'll help me get 'stronger' so I can defend myself. Psh. What do I need to do that for? No one in this world really ever gets that kind of training unless they do a martial arts or train to be in the army. Or unless they're in a different country. But either way, he knows how completely incompetent I am when it comes to this stuff and yet he makes me do it with him anyway. I refused to let him even go near Jamie when this happened and he agreed to it as long as I took his place. Ugh. Ninjas. I was just happy Sasuke's training regime wasn't as bad as I knew Lee's would've been had it been him instead of the Uchiha.

Oh god I think I would've died. I was jealous of Jamie though for being saved from all this.

Speaking of the blue eyed brat, the lucky guy was still in bed. It sounded like a chainsaw was going off in his room so you knew he was still asleep. That kid could wake up an entire house with that snoring and I'm surprised he hasn't been able to wake up the entire block. Gah. Why couldn't Sasuke have woken up _him_ instead of me? At least then I wouldn't have to listen to his horrendously loud snoring and be consistently reminded of the fact that while he's snoozing away, I have to stay awake because some idiot of a boy decided I shouldn't be sleeping.

My mother looked down at me with a hard stare that made me want to back away. "No, we can't because we'd be lying," she said tersely. "I'm not going to lie. If you want, you can try to figure something out and I'll go along with it, but I won't fake any papers for him. I'm sorry, but I won't."

"So there's no way to do this without proof of you owning Sasuke… Well… damn," I said scratching my head. I really had no idea what to do now.

"Katie," my mother scolded. "Language, young lady."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, mother. But there has to be something we can do! And besides, how is Sasuke going to get a job anyway if he doesn't have any of those papers or anything?" I pointed out. After all, that was the agreement. Sasuke could only stay for two months unless he got a job and paid us rent, sort of. Obviously it wouldn't be much because he's still just a kid like me, but how's he to get a job if he doesn't know anyone and he doesn't have the necessary papers or whatever in order to acquire a job?

Sasuke looked slightly confused at this mention. Of course it was only natural for him since at his age, he could probably get a job just about anywhere without any need of papers or recommendation or anything. He was a ninja. He got paid for the missions he did and that was his main source of income. He didn't have to worry about applying for a job when they were just handed to him.

"That's why I made the agreement," she explained. "I knew he wouldn't be able to get a job and so set a time limit for him to go home otherwise he'd stay here forever. So really he doesn't need to go to school in the first place because he'd only be there a little ways through September.

She had a point. It _was_ sort of pointless to make him go to school if it was only going to be for a few weeks anyway… But what was he to do during that time? Jamie may get out of school at 2:30 since he's still in grade school, but I got out at 3:07 and quite frankly, he needed someone a little more mature to watch him. Plus how were we to figure out how to get him home in the allotted time limit? We'd need way more time than that in order to pull it off because we still don't even know where to look. Not only that but once school started, I'd have to worry about homework which would make looking for a way to send Sasuke back even more difficult in the way of time.

"But.. who's going to look-"

"I don't need a babysitter Katie," Sasuke interrupted me with a glower, knowing exactly what I was going to say. "I'm a ninja. I may be a rookie, but I'm still a ninja and I can probably take care of myself a lot better than you can."

I glared at him. "I can take care of myself just fine," I shot back. My mom rolled her eyes.

"Children, please. Is this really the time to argue?" she gave us both exasperated looks.

We both looked away and stood there awkwardly, scuffing our toes on the carpet in shame. Well, at least I was. Sasuke just looked a bit embarrassed at being called a child and probably for being scolded too. It must've felt a bit weird to be chided by someone else's mom.

"My point exactly. Now, I think the best thing for him to do would be to find out how to get home while you and Jamie are at school. When you both come home, then you can go around and look together. Just so long as your homework is done." Her eyes narrowed at me in warning and I grinned back sheepishly. I usually didn't do my homework at home, but at school and she knew this. This time around, I knew she'd definitely check up on that.

"All right all right, fine," I agreed. "But where do we start looking? That's the thing. I don't even know where to begin…" my voice trailed off worriedly.

"Maybe we could check the backyard where you found me and look for some sort of clue," Sasuke suggested.

"Perhaps, but I don't think there'd be anything there."

"You never know until you try," my mother said. "And who knows? If you look far enough, you might even find someone in a similar position that you're in, Sasuke."

I felt the blood drain from my face. Oh god, I hope beyond hope that won't happen, especially since I did know of another person who was in a similar situation. And it wasn't someone Sasuke would be terribly happy to see either. But… that was another issue. He needed to go back as well, not just Sasuke. Any person who ended up in a world different from their own needed to go back to where they came from. They didn't belong here. This wasn't their world and it would be dangerous for people from other worlds hanging around here…

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Leo suddenly bounded around the corner and leaped into my arms, purring like a motor. I almost stumbled back from the weight, but adjusted myself to hold him correctly and buried my head in his soft fur. "Too bad you couldn't help, Leo. We could really use some extra hands," I murmured. He looked up at me with those intelligent golden eyes of his and 'mrowed' loudly. Sasuke gave the cat a rather wary look due to his last experience with Leo which included my beautiful kitty tackling him to the ground and nearly clawing his eyes out. Honestly, it was rather entertaining watching the two since they seemed to hate each other so much, but I felt a bit bad for Sasuke since a lot of it was pretty much undeserved.

Leo's eyes caught sight of Sasuke and he hissed loudly, his claws sinking into my arms. "Ouch! Leo! Be nice!" I scolded him. The raven haired Uchiha glared menacingly at the cat while my mom looked on with amusement. "You, too, Sasuke," I chided the boy. "You need to stop tormenting him too."

"I don't torment that.. demon," he snarled. "If anything he's the one who torments _me_." Oh dear. He's wearing that sulky look again.

"Well, I'll leave you two, or three rather, to your own devices, but in the mean time you should figure out how to get Sasuke home," my mother reminded me.

I sighed. "Yes, I know. Just where to start is the issue…"

With that single question lingering in the air, my mom took this as her cue to leave, Leo bounding out of my arms and after her. At least now I wouldn't have to worry about my cat attacking Sasuke. Dear god that thought alone almost made me start laughing.

"I don't know what you find so amusing," the boy muttered in irritation.

I grinned widely. "Oh nothing, my dear boy," I replied simply, clapping him on the back. He gave me a weird look but decided not to comment. "Oh, yes. Before I forget."

Sasuke quirked a brow. "Yes?"

I moved quickly away and glared at him menacingly. "Don't think you're gonna get away with what you did to me this morning. I _will_ get my revenge on you," I warned him.

He smirked. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Damn right it's so!" I snapped back. "You are going regret waking me up the way you did, Mr. Uchiha because I swear I'll get back at you even if I have to make a deal with the devil himself to do it!"

He froze and looked at me with wide eyes, completely in shock as if he'd seen a ghost. That made me hesitate. I couldn't be that threatening, right? I mean, I know it'd be a serious dream come true to be intimidating to people, but this was just weird. Sasuke was never afraid of me. So what… "What's wrong?" I decided to ask aloud.

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and shook his head. "Nothing."

"That was not nothing, Sasuke," I said suspiciously. "I may be an idiot, but even I know when something's off. So what's up? Was it something I said?"

It was as if he suddenly closed himself off to me. His eyes grew blank and indifferent and he regarded me coldly. "I said there's nothing wrong." I felt a shiver run down my spine as I was unintentionally reminded of exactly who and what Sasuke became in the future. It was not a pleasant thought to think that my friend would turn so… evil. Anyway, getting off track.

I wasn't going to back down, even though I knew I probably should. "Do not tell me there isn't anything wrong when I saw that look on your face, Sasuke. There _is_ something wrong and it worries me since you can't even tell me what it is that's bugging you!"

He seemed to pause at this then finally said, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're my friend and friends care about each other. Unless," I bit my lip, "unless… you don't want to be…"

Sasuke seemed to consider this and anxiety gnawed at my stomach as I worried if he really wanted to be my friend or not. I really hope he d—"Yes, I do," he said finally, interrupting my train of thought.

My head snapped back up and I looked up at him hopefully. I could see a bit of a smirk tugging at his lips. "Really?"

This seemed to irritate him for some reason. "Of course, you idiot. Besides, if I said no you'd be whining about it the whole time," he grumbled and looked away almost as if embarrassed of his confession. But I didn't mind. That was just his way of showing that he really did care and not even a comment like that could bring me down. Immediately, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" I said happily and he sighed. Had my eyes been open, I probably would've seen the contentment in his eyes. While he didn't hug me back, he wasn't as stiff as a board either. He was completely relaxed while I hugged him which seemed to show that he didn't mind it. It was weird because I knew that Sasuke wasn't exactly a touchy feely sort of person, but it made me happy to know that he _was_ my friend and he considered me his too. However… "You still haven't told me what's wrong."

That did it. He threw my arms off his neck and he glared at me. "Can we drop it?"

"Fine. Killjoy," I muttered. "So, what do you think we should concerning getting you back home?"

"Research. It's the only option we have," he stated as 'unless you can think of a better idea' remained unsaid because quite frankly, it didn't need to be. There _was_ no other option and it was this thought that made me grimace.

"Great. Research. My favorite hobby."

He gave me a withering look. "We don't have much of a choice so don't complain."

"I can complain if I want."

"Not if it doesn't serve any other purpose but to annoy me."

"Aww, but annoying you is just so much fun!"

He glared.

"Okay okay I won't complain. Sheesh. But where to start? Where to go?"

"You have that… internet thing… right? We can use that or go to a library."

"Yes because the internet _and_ the library are gonna have information on people traversing through worlds. That's _so_ realistic," I drawled. "And any idiot can write an article on the internet so any information we find there we have to take with a grain of salt. Actually, any information we find regarding going between worlds will be fake anyway so that's not exactly useful."

"Then the library," he muttered.

"And just where do you suppose we'd find books on tha—well.." I interrupted myself, thinking about it. "We could go to some sort of antique book store or something. Or some sort of bookstore regarding magic and such. It might not be helpful, but it's the only thing that even has a slim chance of giving us the information we need.

He nodded. "Then that's where we'll start."


End file.
